No One Messes With My Misaki
by luluiscrazy
Summary: What will Usagi-san do when he witnesses Misaki being kidnapped! Will he save or betray the one he loves? I thought that summary was a little better than the first one . Please rate!
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't think of anything to write for my next story so I just wrote whatever came to mind, which was a whole lot of gibberish but managed to focus on one idea lol. I hope you enjoy!!! Please rate!!!**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA**

**Chapter One**

"Misaki, where are you going?" Usagi-san asked while typing away at his laptop. He had yet to finish his manuscript, and knew that Aikawa would come pick it up in the morning so he had to speed it up.

"Oh I'm just going to the store. We're out of milk. I'll just be a few minutes."

"Why don't you go in the morning? It's late and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry. This wouldn't be the first time going this late. I'll be right back."

Usagi-san gave Misaki a stern look and got up from his desk. Just as he was about to stop Misaki, just inches away from grabbing him, Misaki shot out of the room with quick speed, almost hitting his face because his foot got caught in the door.

As Misaki arrived at the elevator, he pushed the button as quickly as he can. He could feel Usagi-san's dark aura, knowing that he was angry with him for disobeying him. Now Misaki was afraid to come back to the penthouse because Usagi-san would be waiting for his return.

_Stupid Usagi-san_ Misaki thought as he rode the elevator. When Misaki exited the building, he looked up at the sky, admiring the beautiful night. As he walked to the store, which was about two blocks down and around the corner, he began to think about his relationship with Usagi-san.

_Why is he so controlling? It's like I can't do anything without getting his permission! I mean come on! I'm 19 years old but he treats me like a child. I know that he cares for my safety but it ridiculous!_

As Misaki kept processing these thoughts into his head, he didn't realize that there was a car following him. Just as he was about to cross the street, the car swerved right, almost hitting Misaki.

"Baka!!! Watch where you're going!!!" He yelled. His anger suddenly changed to fear when he saw a middle-aged man come out the car, running towards him. Just when Misaki was about to make a run for it, the man caught him. Misaki struggled to get away from him but he was just too strong.

_What do I do? Are they really trying to kidnap me? Maybe I should have listened to Usagi-san. Wait! Maybe this is his doing. He's probably just wanted to teach me a lesson. But would he really go that far?_

Misaki, unsure of what to do, screamed for Usagi-san. He didn't know why but he felt that maybe, Usagi-san would sense that he was in danger and would come to his rescue.

"Shut up you brat," the man said. After a moment of struggling, he heard someone yell from the car.

"Hey Kiba! We have to go!" Misaki felt like his heart was about to pop out of his chest. If he was going to die, he didn't want for it to end like this.

"I'm trying but this kid just won't stay still," the guy handling Misaki said.

_Oh you expect me to just let you take me away and pretend that all is well?_ Misaki wanted to punch the guy in his face.

Suddenly Misaki managed to get away from the man by stomping really hard on his foot. The man, Kiba, gave a loud cry. Misaki started to run back towards the penthouse. Tears started to escape from his eyes, which made it harder to see since his vision became a bit blurry.

As he reached the door, he began to fumble with the doorknob.

"Why won't this damn door open?!" Then he realized that he needed the keys to open it, which were sitting right on the table at the house.

_Shit!_

Misaki started ringing the doorbell. Hopefully Usagi-san wouldn't ignore it and actually answer it this time.

"Come on! Usagi-san open the damn door!"

"What do you want?" Usagi-san sounded annoyed.

"Usagi-san! Help me!!! Hurry up and open the door!"

"Misaki?…"

Just then Misaki was caught by the man again. He thought it was Kiba but it turned out to be the driver.

"You bastard. You thought you could get away?"

Just then the man covered Misaki's mouth with a cloth, and as Misaki struggled to get away, he felt his body becoming weak. Suddenly everything was going dark.

_I never got the chance to tell Usagi-san that I loved him_ Misaki thought as tears were running down his face. Then he was out.

Once then man felt Misaki's body go limp, he dragged the young boy towards the car, putting him in the back and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews. A lot of you guessed that the kidnappers had either involved Haruhiko, Usagi-chichi, or Sumi-senpai. Well you'll be happy to know that you're on the right track lol. Just keep reading and you'll find out soon enough. Please rate!!!**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

**Chapter Two**

**(Usagi-san's P.O.V)**

_Damn it Misaki. Why won't you just listen to me just this once?_ Usagi-san thought. Even though it pissed him off that he couldn't get Misaki to do what he asked, well in some areas he didn't have a choice, that's what he really admired about him. Whatever he wanted, he was determined to do it anyway.

About two minutes passed and already Usagi-san began to worry. He knew he shouldn't since the store wasn't that far, but he couldn't help feel that something might go wrong. He truly was attached to that boy. He loved him with all his heart. Just as he was about to continue with his manuscript, the phone rang.

"Who the hell could that be?" He walked over and picked up the phone.

"Who is it?" He waited until the other person answered. He was about to hang up when he heard the person from the other line make a noise.

"I'm going to hang up now." Usagi-san said.

"Wait! Is Misaki there?" Usagi-san grew agitated hearing Sumi-senpai's voice. Just as he was about to hang up, Sumi-senpai yelled not to hang up.

"What do you want you brat? Misaki isn't here so stop calling."

"Oh he isn't? Thank you for letting me know. Don't worry I won't call anymore." Then he heard Sumi-senpai laugh and hang up.

"Stupid brat." Just when Usagi-san hung up the phone, he froze. _What did he mean 'thank you for letting me know'? And I don't believe that he is going to stop calling_. Usagi-san became even more pissed.

_Screw the manuscript. It's going to have to wait_. Usagi-san was about to put on his coat on so he could go get Misaki when someone rang the bell.

"Now who could that be?" Usagi-san walked over and answered.

"What do you want?" he was really annoyed.

"Usagi-san! Help me! Hurry up and open the door."

"Misaki?..."

Just then he heard another man's voice.

"You bastard You thought you could get away?" Then he heard struggling.

Usagi-san didn't even blink. He stormed out of the penthouse and sped down the stairs. He didn't have time to take the elevators. He was completely out of breath when he reached the bottom of the stairs, but he didn't care. If anyone hurt Misaki, they were going to pay. Big time.

When he reached the door, it was too late. He saw a car speed down the street and vanish around the corner.

_God no. This can't be happening._

"Misaki!" Usagi-san stood frozen. His lover was gone.

His hands began to isn't happening. This isn't happening. He kept repeating himself. Finally he got control of his body, making it move back towards the penthouse.

Just as he about to call the police, his house phone rang again.

He didn't answer it. He was too busy calling 911. Just as the operator asked what the emergency was, he heard his answering machine pickup the call. It was Sumi-senpai.

"Hello Akihiko. I just wanted to apologize. I know I said that I wouldn't call again, but come on, you knew that was a lie. The reason why I am calling is because it concerns Misaki…"

Usagi-san's eyes grew wide. He hung up on the police and picked up his other phone.

"Where is Misaki! I swear if you hurt, you're going to pay, you hear me!"

"Jeez relax old man," Sumi-senpai laughed, "What makes you think I'm anywhere near him?"

"I know you have him! Now tell me where you took him or I'll call the police."

"Go ahead and call them. They won't find him with me."

"You son a of …"

"Before you go accusing others of wrongdoing, why don't you ask your brother where Misaki is?" Then Sumi-senpai hung up.

"What? My brother?" Usagi-san started to tremble with anger. He slammed down the phone.

"Haruhiko!" Usagi-san yelled in anger.

A second later, Usagi-san grabbed his coat and car keys. He stormed out of the penthouse, with smoke coming out of his ears. When he got to his car, he jammed the key in the ignition and pressed on the gas. He didn't care about the speed limit. He drove like a psycho down the highway, straight to Haruhiko's house.

**I know that this didn't involve Misaki but I just wanted to add Usagi-san's point of view. I had fun writing this chapter. I hope you like it. Don't worry, the next chapter will involve Misaki. Don't forget to rate!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**As I'm writing this next chapter, my eyelids are like halfway closed. I'm so tired!!! But my body is forcing me to write this chapter lol. Well anyway here it is. It probably doesn't sound very good as I'm already half asleep. Enjoy!!! Please rate!!!**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

**Chapter Three**

"I going to kill that bastard," Usagi-san kept repeating. With cars honking at him from all angles because of his reckless driving, he finally arrived at 'The House'. He despised this house and everyone who lived in it. Well except for the servants and his dog Alexander but that was beside the point.

As soon as he parked, he slammed the door and marched up to the house. With his hands all ready formed as fists, he banged on the door. _Screw the doorbell_ he thought. He suddenly remembered that he had a spare key and used it to open the door. Since he rarely visited his family, he forgot that he had it.

"Misaki!" he yelled out. There was no response.

"Haruhiko! You bastard! Where is Misaki?" he started to march up the stairs when he heard his name being called.

"Master Akihiko? What a surprise to see you here this late."

"Tanaka-san, where is Haruhiko?"

"I'm afraid that he's not here sir. He went on a trip."

"What trip? Where did he go? Was there a boy with him?" Usagi-san asked impatiently.

"Uh… I believe he went on a business trip to Osaka, but I'm afraid I didn't see any boy with him."

Usagi-san let out a frustrated sigh. This whole situation was pissing him off.

"Thank you Tanaka-san. I'll let myself out."

"Um Master Akihiko…" Tanaka-san started to say but Usagi-san was already out the door.

When he got to his car, he called the airport. As he was driving, he had booked the next available flight to Osaka. Although he was angry, he was a little nervous because he didn't want to run into Takahiro. That would be very bad. Of course he could lie and say that he was on a business trip, but he didn't want to have to lie to his best friend.

"Hang on Misaki. I'm coming." He said to himself and off he went to the airport.

*************************************************

**(Misaki's P.O.V )**

_I feel really dizzy and tired_ Misaki thought when he began to open his eyes. He realized that he was lying on his back against what felt like leather seats. Just as he was about to ask where he was he remembered that he was attacked.

_Holy shit! Those bastards really kidnapped me. But I'm 19 years old. This isn't suppose to happen to me. Damn it Usagi-san, why didn't you open the door? No, that was my fault for leaving the keys. Crap! Why didn't I listen to Usagi-san and just wait until morning to get that damn milk? _

Misaki was afraid for his life. He didn't want to die. He still had his future ahead of him and tonight was probably going to be his last night being alive. They were probably going to bury him in a ditch somewhere.

Misaki looked around and noticed that he was in the back seat of the car. Both his kidnappers were unaware that he was awake. He continued to breathe normal, as if he was still sleeping. Maybe his kidnappers didn't notice that he was up yet. He decided that as soon as the car stopped, he was going to make a run for it.

"Stupid kid. He really thought that he was going to get away." One of the kidnappers said. Misaki recognized his voice. It was the driver.

"Yeah, but that was a close call. The boss wouldn't be too happy if we managed to let the kid escape." Misaki saw Kiba light a cigarette. It suddenly made him think of Usagi-san. He started to tear up because he wanted to be with him right now. "I still don't understand what's so damn special about him anyway. He ain't that good looking and doesn't look too bright." Both kidnappers began to laugh.

_Why you bastards! Of course I'm bright. I know I slack off sometimes in class but that doesn't mean I'm not smart! And Usagi-san loves me for me! He thinks I'm cute and good looking! Wait what am I saying? I'm not cute. Being cute is what you call girls. I'm a man! Men are not supposed to be called cute!_

While processing all this in his head, he felt his cheeks go hot as he recalled Usagi-san teasing Misaki for the way he looked, calling him 'cute and adorable'. Although Misaki hated being teased, he loved the way Usagi-san would whisper in his ear in that low seductive and sexy voice.

'_I love you Misaki_ 'he would say. Misaki squeezed his eyes shut so that his tears wouldn't fall. He wished to be with Usagi-san. He just wanted to be held close, feel Usagi-san's arms wrap around his body.

A few minutes had passed and Misaki felt the car slow down. Just as the driver was turning right, Misaki prepared himself to make his escape. He decided that once the car comes to a complete stop, he would make a run for it. As he waited, he noticed the car moving downward.

_Where are we going? _Misaki grew nervous. He heard what sounded like a gate opening.

Misaki couldn't see where they were going but by the looks of it from the car window, there were bright, yellow lights outside.

_Are_ _we inside a parking garage? That wouldn't be good. How am I suppose to escape?_

Just then, the driver parked the car. It suddenly grew quiet as the kidnappers stopped talking and had stepped out the car. Suddenly the car doors unlocked.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with. I want to get my money and be out."

Misaki put on his tough face. _Well here goes! _

Within a split second, Misaki got up, flung open the door and a made a run for it. Nearly tripping, he caught himself and kept on going. He saw that he was right and it was a gate that had opened. Now it was closing! Misaki pushed himself to run faster, hoping that he could somehow make it under the gate before it closed.

He didn't make it. The kidnappers were on his tail and caught him.

"Let go of me! Someone help! Anyone!" Misaki started yelling, hoping someone would hear him.

His mouth was muffled by a hand and was told to shut up.

Misaki struggled against them, slowly being dragged back to the car.

When they reached the car, one of the kidnappers went and got a cloth and some liquid that Misaki couldn't identify but didn't have time to as they place the cloth over his mouth.

"You must love having me do this to you," the driver said.

Misaki felt like he was going to pass out again. When Misaki felt himself drift off again, he heard a man's voice, noting that it wasn't his kidnappers. When the man appeared in front of him he couldn't believe it.

_Sumi-Senpai? It can't be…_

Misaki was out.

**I know. This chapter completely sucked. I know that there are mistakes in this chapter so bear with me. The next one will be better I promise. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have to say that it was hard writing this chapter but I think its ok. Hope all of you enjoy! Please review!**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

**Chapter Four**

**(Misaki's P.O.V)**

_Where am I? _Misaki thought. When he opened his eyes, the room was slightly spinning. Once he regained focus, he noticed that he was in a hotel room. Both his arms and legs were tied to the bed.

"What the hell is this?" he said frustrated. When he tried to free himself from the bindings, it was no use. Whoever did this to him, made sure that he wasn't going anywhere. Plus the room was dark. The only reason he could tell that it was hotel room was because the only light that came into the room was from the moonlight that shined through the windows.

_Usagi-san I need you_ he thought as tears stung as his eyes. _Why does it always have to take a bad situation for me to realize that Usagi-san is the only one who I would give anything to be with? Yeah he annoys the hell out of me but that doesn't mean I don't love him. _

Misaki tried to recall on what had happened that made him end up here. Oh yes. The escape. That plan failed terribly. Those stupid jerks managed to catch him, no problem. But if remembered correctly, he saw Sumi-senpai. But that couldn't be. Why would he be here?

_Is…Is Sumi-senpai in on this? If he was, why would he do something like this? I thought he was my friend._ As Misaki kept pondering on the issue, he froze.

_Is he doing this to get to Usagi-san? No way. He wouldn't go that far? Would he? Then again…_

Misaki remembered the time when he found Sumi-sempai on top Usagi-san at his apartment. He almost kissed Usagi-san…

_He better not set one foot near Usagi-san! He's mine! _Misaki then began to struggle to get free. He had to find Usagi-san and protect him from Sumi-senpai.

_What if I started yelling? Maybe someone would hear me and call for security? But what if the security was outside keeping an eye on me? Then no one would come help me because they're in on it. Well I won't know until I try right?_

And that's what Misaki did. He started yelling for help. He hoped that someone would hear him and send someone to look for him. "Please! Can anyone hear me! I've been kidnapped!"

Suddenly the door opened. Misaki awaited nervously to see who it was.

_Who is it? I wish I could make out the person but it's too dark…._

Suddenly the person that had entered the room flipped the light switch, which forced Misaki to close his eyes because of the sudden brightness. But then he was afraid to open his eyes. He was too scared to see who it was. Slowly he began to open them. Then shock went across his face.

_"_Misaki, if you can keep your voice down, that would be great. What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Haruhiko? What are you doing here? Wait…is this you're doing? Please tell me it isn't."

_Well maybe it wasn't Sumi-senpai_ Misaki thought_. I guess I imagined seeing him_. He was a little relieved. That meant that Usagi-san was ok.

"Well, yes of course. I couldn't think of nothing else. Since you wouldn't listen to me when I told you that Akihiko wasn't good for you, I decided that just stealing you away was the last option. You belong with me. I love you."

"Please let me go. I told you that I don't love you Haruhiko. I love Usagi-san." Misaki 's heart began to pick up the pace when Haruhiko came closer to Misaki. He then sat on the bed.

"Why? You don't deserve to be with that man. All he does is bring trouble. Why can't you see that?" Haruhiko leaned closer to Misaki. His face was just inches apart from the young boy.

_Oh god! Please don't tell me he's going to kiss me! NOOOOO!_

"Stop! Don't come anywhere near me! I love Usagi-san!"

"Ugh. Hearing you say that you love him disgusts me." With that Haruhiko leaned away. "He is a troublesome man. I would know. I grew up with him."

"Usagi-san is not the one causing me trouble. You are! As you can see, Usagi-san wasn't the one who kidnapped me! Usagi-san wasn't the one who tied me to this bed!"

Haruhiko ignored Misaki as he got up from the bed. Misaki turned to look at where he was going and he saw that he was going to the door. His jaw dropped. There awaiting at the door was Sumi-senpai.

"Sumi-senpai? Ahhh! I didn't imagine you! You were there when those guys put me to sleep!" This can't be real. Sumi-senpai was his classmate, his friend. Then he realized what was happening. "You bastard! You're working with Haruhiko?" Misaki was really angry.

"Of course," he laughed, "I think we make a good team, don't you think?" He walked over to where Misaki was. "We discovered that we had similar goals. So we decided to go ahead and work together. You already know what we were after right? Haruhiko wants you, which I can't even understand why because you're just a weak, annoying person. And I want Akihiko, or shall I say 'Usagi-san'. Has a cute ring to it." He laughed.

"You stay away from Usagi-san! I mean it!" again Misaki tried to free himself from the ropes but it was tied to tight.

"Or you'll do what? It's obvious that you can't move from that bed. Plus you're not strong enough to take me down. You're weak. Remember that." Sumi-senpai then walked out of the room.

Misaki didn't know what to do. He didn't have many options as he was strapped to the bed. Then he remembered that Haruhiko was still in the room.

"Haruhiko, please. Let me go. I just want to go home and be with Usagi-san." Misaki couldn't contain it anymore. He started to cry.

_Why is everyone so against Usagi-san and me being together? I just want to be with him. He's the one that truly makes me happy. _

"I'm sorry Misaki. I cannot agree to that." Then Haruhiko turned around and walked towards the door.

_There has to be something that I can do. But what…?_

Suddenly Misaki had an idea. He didn't know if it would work but it was worth a shot.

"Wait! How about we make a deal?" That stopped Haruhiko.

"What kind of deal?"

"You say that your brother is troublesome right? Well prove it to me. Prove to me that he is the worst guy out there. Prove to me that he is only using me for his selfish purposes and that he actually doesn't love me. If you can do that, then I'll consider going with you. I'll even....I'll even try to love you."

Misaki knew that this was the dumbest plan he's ever come up with, but if he could distract Haruhiko someway, maybe he could finally escape.

"Hmmm…I'll do it. You have yourself a deal Misaki. Soon enough you'll see that you were meant to be with me."

_As if_ Misaki thought. I know that Usagi-san would never do anything to hurt him. He loved him too much. He only hoped that his plan would work and buy him time to get away from Usagi-san's psycho brother.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Haruhiko's P.O.V)**

Haruhiko left the room, with a smirk on his face. He couldn't believe that Misaki made a deal with him. And a perfect deal it was.

"What's with the grin?" Sumi-senpai asked.

"I have a task for you. It involves my brother. Will you do it?"

"Sure. Anything for 'Usagi-san'. What's the plan?"

Slowly Haruhiko and Sumi-senpai walked away from Misaki's room, discussing their next plan. Oh what a plan it was.

**You guys probably know where I'm going with this story. I'm sorry to say that you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens next! I kinda rushed through this chapter so there might be some errors. I didn't get a chance to proof read because I was too excited about posting it. Hope you enjoy! It might be a few days until I post the next chapter but don't worry, I won't take too long. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I find this story very exciting! Even though I'm the writing it, I'm getting sucked in myself lol. I keep wondering what will happen next! I tell myself 'Come on hands, type the next chapter already!' lol. Well anyway, here it is. Enjoy! **

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

**Chapter Five**

**(Usagi-san's P.O.V)**

_Misaki please be ok_ Usagi-san thought. Only twently minutes more until he would arrive in Osaka. Throughout the flight, he kept fidgeting in his seat, his thumbs twirling nonstop. He was scared for his lover's safety. He knew for sure that he was going to beat the crap out of his brother and whoever else that was involve in this mess.

During the trip, Usagi-san kept thinking about his childhood. Since he was born, his brother treated him like hell. Not once did Haruhiko show respect towards him or appreciate him. Usagi-san never stood up to him because he was older and stronger than he was. But not anymore. He would not let his brother take what's his. For once, Usagi-san felt needed in life. He tried to fill his life with his novels, but it just wasn't enough. He knew that Takahiro would have never loved him in a romantic way so he felt that having just that friendship would be enough. But he still felt empty. That was until Misaki came into his life. That boy didn't realize the affect he would have on him.

_Misaki. You don't know how much I love you. I can't live without you. I know that I'm not perfect but I'll do whatever possible to make you happ and safe. Please hang on until I find you. _

A moment later, Usagi-san felt something in his throat. _What is this feeling?_ Soon after he realized that his emotions were becoming out of hand. He recalled that the only person to ever see him cry, since he was born, was Misaki. Thinking that, he felt a single tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away. Usagi-san noticed that there was a boy who was sitting next to him was staring at him.

"Hey mom, this man is crying. Do you think it's because he scared of flying the airplane too?"

The mother didn't hear him as she was watching a show on the little televisions.

"Don't worry sir. I'm scared too. That is why I have my friend bunny with me. He keeps me safe. You want to hold him?

Usagi-san couldn't help but smile. The boy was adorable as he held his toy rabbit out to Usagi-san.

"Thank you." Usagi-san grabbed the rabbit. "I feel better already." The boy smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Haruhiko's P.O.V.)**

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked Sumi-senpai.

"Oh nothing. Just looking through Misaki's cellphone." As Sumi-senpai looked through Misaki's contacts, he found Takahiro's number. If he remembered correctly, he lived here in Osaka.

"Hmmm….I think I have an idea. It might help with our plan just in case everything else fails," he said with a smile.

"I doubt that my plan will fail." Haruhiko said as a matter of fact.

"Well in case that it does, we have a plan B."

"And what might that be?"

"Misaki's brother lives here in Osaka. I was thinking that he should come and visit his little brother, don't you think? It would be a nice family reunion."

"I don't see the point in doing that." Haruhiko said expressionless.

"Well if you didn't know, Misaki had confided in me that your brother was in love with his brother for the longest time. I wonder if that love is still there."

"What are you saying? He's in love with both of them?"

"I don't know. He does seem to love only Misaki. But it's funny how he's fallen for both of them. Wouldn't it be interesting to have Akihiko face both brothers at the same time? If both of them were to be in danger of some sort, which brother do you think he'll choose to save?"

Haruhiko finally understood where Sumi-senpai was going with this.

"You truly are sneaky aren't you?"

"I try. Give me a second while I make a quick phone call."

**Well are you biting your nails yet. Because I am! Lol. Compared to the others, this chapter is short. The next one will be longer and more detailed I promise. Sorry for making the beginning so sappy but I love how Usagi-san goes crazy over Misaki. They are so darn cute together! XD **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! **

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

**Chapter Six**

**(Misaki's P.O.V.)**

_I __wish Usagi-san was here _Misaki thought. His wrists and ankles began to hurt as he was still tied to the bed. He tried to convince Haruhiko to let him sit up at least, but he just ignored him and walked away. _For someone who supposedly loves me sure doesn't care about me being comfortable. _Every now and then he would hear someone talking or walking from the other side of the room and would yell for help, but no one answered him back.

_This is so screwed up. I blame myself for this. Usagi-san is probably worried by now. He's probably got my face pictured on every milk carton in the city by now, wondering where I could be. Surely he heard me fighting against my kidnappers through the speaker back at the house. Ugh! I just want to be in his arms. Feel his warmth against my skin. I'm starting to miss his kisses_…

Misaki's face began to turn red. Even though he fought hard to resist Usagi-san's kisses and touches, he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of their lips smashed against each other, both gasping for air when they couldn't go on, but continued tongue-twisting action. The way their bodies would rub against each other, Usagi-san rubbing his hand all over him, every single inch of him.

"What's with the red face?" Misaki didn't realize that Sumi-senpai had walked into the room.

"What do you want, you jerk? Misaki turned his face so he wasn't facing his ex-best friend.

"Oh don't be like that. That makes me sad when you're mad at me Misaki."

"GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD!" Suddenly Misaki got scared as Sumi-senpai came closer, grabbing Misaki's face.

"I would watch that temper of yours. You don't want us both to do anything that we might regret." As he said this, he ran his thumb over Misaki's lips. Then he took his hand and rubbed it over Misaki's chest, then stomach, not stopping as he continued to go south.

"Please Stop! I-I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Sumi-senpai continued his way until he reached Misaki's zipper, pulling it down.

"I said I was sorry!" Misaki was panicking. He began to struggle, trying to get away from Sumi-senpai. It was impossible. Just then Haruhiko walked in. Sumi-senpai pulled his hand away quickly.

_Thank god for Haruhiko! Wait…what am I saying. He's the reason why I'm here!_

"Did you make that call yet?" Haruhiko asked.

"I was going to right now." Sumi-senpai reached into his pocket and pulled out Misaki's cell phone.

"Hey what are you doing with my phone? Give it back!"

"I'm just going to make a quick phone call. Let's see…a ha. Takahiro."

"My brother? What do you want with him? Leave him out of this! He didn't do anything to you!"

**(Takahiro's P.O.V)**

Both Takahiro and Manami were home watching T.V. it was a cute sight to see as both of them were snuggled up against each other on the couch.

"Honey, could you get me some water please?" Manami asked.

"Sure. A glass of water coming right up." He kissed Manami on the cheek before he got up and into the kitchen.

Just as he was about to bring the glass of water to his wife, his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and it said 'Misaki'.

It's _kind of late to be calling. I wonder if something happened_ he thought. He then picked up the phone.

"Hey Misaki. What's up?"

"Sorry. This isn't Misaki. Is this Takahiro?"

"H-Hai. May I ask who this is?"

"Oh sorry. My name is Sumi. I'm Misaki's best friend."

_"The hell you are! Niichan don't listen to him."_

"Misaki? Why is he yelling? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing is wrong. He was just yelling at the T.V. He gets caught up in those ridiculous reality shows, it pretty funny to watch."

"Oh ok. Is there a reason why you're calling me? Is everything alright with Misaki?"

"Oh yeah everything is perfectly fine. Well…"

"What is it?"

"Well the thing is, between you and me, Misaki and your friend Akihiko got into a fight."

"A fight? What happened?"

"Oh it was nothing serious. Misaki just really missed you and he wanted to come to Osaka and see you but your friend refused to let him see you. He was rather being selfish actually."

"That doesn't sound like Usagi-san. Why would he do that?"

"I don't know but I think you should come and see Misaki. He persuaded me to come to Osaka with him. He didn't want to come alone."

"Wait… you guys are in Osaka? Where?"

"We're at the Osaka Grand Hotel. Is it possible to come now? He's looks really sad and he keeps mumbing something about his parents…"

"Our parents? Ok I'm coming right now. What room are you in?"

"We're in room 505 on the fifth floor. I guess we'll see you soon. Goodbye Takahiro." The line went dead after that.

Takahiro was really confused about this whole situation. He was about to call Usagi-san but decided against it. He had to go see his brother first.

"Manami? I have something that I have to take care. I shouldn't be long. Maybe an hour or so"

"O-ok. Is everything well?"

" I don't know. It has to do with Misaki. I'll be right back."

"Ok. Be carefull honey. I love you."

"I love you too."

Takahiro grabbed his coat and got in to his car. "Don't worry Misaki, your nii-chan is coming."

**(Misaki's P.O.V.)**

"Why did you tell my brother all those lies? What are you planning to do to him?" Misaki was close to tears but tried to hold them back. Sumi-senpai went to sit next to Misaki.

"I just thought that it would be fun having your brother here with us. And plus, aren't you curious to see who Akihiko would choose if he had to pick the brother he loved most?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The reason why I called your precious nii-chan was because of your deal. Remember? You said if we can prove that Akihiko wasn't truly in love with you that you would go with this guy," he said that as he pointed to Haruhiko.

"But why would you do that. That is only going to hurt Usagi-san. Of course he was in love with my brother but not anymore because he is married. He..he loves me."

"Well think about it. If your brother never married, do you think he would've stayed in love with your brother? "

"No he wouldn't because…" Misaki stopped himself. _If Nii-chan never married, would Usagi-san still be after him? If it weren't for my brother's marriage, we wouldn't have been able to be together. Oh god…_

"Hurts doesn't it. Aren't you at least curious to see who he'll choose? I know your dying to know."

"Shut up! You don't know anything! Usagi-san said he loved me and only me. He only see's my brother as his friend."

" That's only because he got married. If he didn't, this whole situation would have been different."

Then Misaki couldn't stop himself. Tears fell from his eyes. He didn't want to hear anymore. He just wanted to go home and be with Usagi-san.

"Awww I made him cry," Sumi-senpai couldn't help but laugh.

"That's enough," Haruhiko said, "I want you to call my brother as soon and Takahiro arrives. Understood?"

"Yeah." Just then Haruhiko left. MIsaki looked at Haruhiko and could've sworn he saw him smiling.

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was difficult to write. I had to bang my head against the wall a few times XO But here it is enjoy!!**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMNATICA!!**

**Chapter Seven**

**(Takahiro's P.O.V.)**

_I hope Misaki is alright _he kept repeating to himself. Takahiro still couldn't believe that Usagi-san would keep his little brother away from him. _Why on earth would he do that? Maybe Misaki should just come live with me._

Takahiro pulled into valet parking. He hurried to get out of the car and went straight through the glass doors of the hotel. He went to the elevator and went up to the fifth floor. When the elevators doors opened, he looked to see which way room 505 was. He took a right. As he made his way down the hall, he noticed that there were two men in front of one of the rooms. _Probably security…_ _must be someone famous in there _he thought.

As he walked by the room with the guards in front, he noticed that it was room 505. He did a double take_. I can't believe it! Why are there guards in front of Misaki's room?_

"Um…excuse me. I'm here to see my brother. His name is Misaki. I was told to come to this room."

"There is no one by that name here. Please move along," one of the guards said.

"But I was told he would be here. I received a phone call from his friend. I believe his name was Sumi."

The guards looked at each other and one of them knocked on the door.

"What is it?" somebody said from the other side.

"There's a man here claimed to be Misaki's brother."

"Oh good he's here. Bring him in."

Takahiro became nervous. He felt that there was something wrong and wanted to run away.

"Nii-chan! Run! Run now!" he heard Misaki yell from the other side.

_Misaki?_

Just then the guards grabbed Takahiro by his arms, opened the door, and forced him inside the room.

Takahiro lost his footing and fell to the ground. When he got up, he gasped as he saw Misaki tied to the bed.

"Misaki! What the hell! Who did this?"

"That would be me." Sumi-senpai emerged from the corner of the room, with a devilish smile on his face.

"You? Are you Sumi?" he glanced back Misaki and then back at Sumi. "Why would you do this? Untie him now!"

"I don't think so." Suddenly Sumi-senpai snapped his fingers and then came Misaki's kidnappers. They reached behind him, grabbing his arms, and held him so he wouldn't move.

"Hey let go of me! Help! Guards!"

"Don't even bother. They're with me."

"I don't understand. I thought you both came down here because Misaki wanted to see me?"

"It's called 'lying'. Duh."

"Nii-chan, I'm sorry." Misaki started crying. He didn't want his brother to be in this situation.

"Misaki, why do they have you tied up? Tell me what happened."

Misaki wanted to tell his brother but that would mean telling him the truth about him and Usagi-san's relationship.

"Misaki! Tell me now!" That was the first time Takahiro has ever yelled at Misaki.

"I'll explain." Sumi-senpai jumped in. "We decided to hold Misaki captive here because we are trying to lure Akihiko to come save him."

"'We'? Whose 'we'?

"Me and Usagi-san's brother."

"Haruhiko? Why is he on this?"

"Look Takahiro. In case you didn't know, Misaki and your good friend Akihiko are lovers. That's right, lovers."

"What? But that's not possible. Usagi-san is my friend and Misaki is my brother. There's no way they could be…" Takahiro glanced at Misaki whose face turned red, with tears still coming down his face.

"Misaki is this true?" Takahiro was just shocked.

"Nii-chan I'm sorry…I wanted to tell you but I was afraid that you would force me to live with you."

"Why couldn't you just tell me sooner? I would've understood Misaki. I'm your brother, you could tell me anything."

"Y-You're not mad that Usagi-san and I are together? That doesn't…disgust you?"

"I'm not going to lie. It's weird that my brother and best friend are dating but I love you guys too much."

Misaki was filled with so much joy that he started tearing up again.

"God what a crybaby," Sumi-senpai said, glancing at Misaki, "Well that was a nice chit chat but let's get this show on the road." Sumi-senpai nodded at one of the kidnappers. One of them had a cloth in their hand and placed it over Takahiro's mouth.

"NO! NII-CHAN!" Misaki yelled.

Takahiro struggled but felt that he was losing his strength. Then, within less than a minute, he was out.

"Alright," Sumi-senpai said, "take him to the room next door and tie him up as well. Let Haruhiko know that everything is working out as planned.

"Yes sir," both kidnappers replied.

Both men carried Takahiro's body outside the room and into the next.

**(Misaki's P.O.V.)**

"Sumi-senpai! Please leave my brother out of this. What are you going to gain by doing all this?"

"Usagi-san of course. What are you stupid?"

"As if Usagi-san would ever go with you. He would rather throw himself in front of a bus than be with you."

"Shut up! I will make him love me! I will get what I want. Even if…"

Misaki was afraid to ask but did anyway. "Even if what?" _Is_ _he willing to kill me to be with Usagi-san? _Misaki thought.

"Even if that means getting rid of you. If you weren't around, then maybe he could open those eyes of his and realize that his true love is right here."

Misaki then realized that Sumi-senpai was truly crazy. He was willing to do anything for Usagi-san. _God I feel like I'm in Fatal Attraction_.

"Sumi-senpai, you can't make someone fall in love with you."

"Why? Akihiko forced you didn't he? He practically jumps on you whenever he gets the chance."

"That's not true. I really do… love him. H-He doesn't forces anything on me."

"That's not how I hear it. You're always complaining about him, how he annoys you and makes you do things you don't want to do."

"But I do care for him. He…means everything to me," Misaki said in a whisper, "my heart feels empty without him."

"Well, I'm not buying it. I don't think it's love at all. Soon he'll realize that it's just lust that he feels for you and nothing more. Once he sees you and your brother, he'll have to choose which one he'll have to save."

"Sumi-senpai, what exactly are you going to do to me and my brother. You say that he's going to have to save one of us but how? In what kind of situation?"

"Oh don't worry, nothing too drastic…I don't think." He laughed as he said this.

Misaki was really worried now, but not about himself. He worried for his brother. If anything happened to him, he wouldn't know what to do. He's the only family he's got. Misaki had a lump in his throat.

"And what if" Misaki was trying to swallow that lump, "he does pick me? What will you do?" Misaki said quietly.

"He won't pick you, I'm sure of it. He'll choose your brother, finally realizing that he wasn't completely over him. Then your brother will ignore his feelings because he's straight and married, which leaves you to go with Haruhiko because you would have lost the deal. Then poor 'Usagi-san' will have no one to turn to except for me. I'll be waiting for him with open arms."

_This guy is totally fucking nuts!_ Misaki thought. _This whole plan was ridiculous from the start! What have I done! _

"Where is Haruhiko?"

"Who cares. He not important. I'm the one running this show. He just doesn't know it yet. Hmmm…maybe I'just get rid of him too."

_What? Man I have me and my brother out of here._

"Oh. How silly of me to forget," Sumi-senpai pulled out Misaki's phone and started to dial a number.

"Who are you calling?" Misaki asked.

"My beloved Usagi-san. Who else?"

"Please just leave him out of this!"

"Sorry can't." Sumi-senpai continued with the phone call.

**Sorry for making these chapters soooo lengthy. I get carried away and I can't see to stop writing since I have to put everyone's point of view. Hopefully you all like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I believe that this is the LONGEST chapter I have ever written. I got carried away :3 Hope you like it. I didn't really get a chance to proof read it so I apologize for all the mistakes. **

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

**Chapter Eight**

**(Usagi-san's P.O.V.)**

Usagi-san finally arrived in Osaka. As soon as the plane landed, he was the first one out of his seat. He returned the boy's toy rabbit, thanking him again for it, and shoved everyone aside so he could get off the plane. Of course there was so much commotion at the airport. People gathered together to check in and pick up their luggage. Usagi-san almost tripped over a suitcase, nearly cursing at the man for being in his way but bit his tongue. He didn't want to start a fight when there were more important things to take care of. All he wanted was Misaki and he knew that once he'd find him, they would head straight home, finally being together.

He continued to rush through the crowd. _Who allowed all of these damn people to come to Osaka! I hate having people in my way. I need to hurry up and get my Misaki back! _he thought. Instead of trying to hurry up to go catch a cab, he was slowing his pace as he began to see all people embrace their friends, their families, and their lovers. He saw the love between some of the couples, hugging and kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

_Damn you Haruhiko. I will never ever forgive you_ _for this_ he thought. He missed Misaki so much it was unbearable. He needed to feel Misaki's touch, his warmth, his lips against his. As he continued his way through the crowd, he felt his pocket vibrate. Someone was calling him. He was too irritated to pick it up. _Wait… what if it was Misaki?_ He reached inside his pocket and looked and the number. He saw that it was Misaki's number. He hurried and answered it.

"Misaki! Where are you?!"

"Fortunately, this is not Misaki. It's me, Sumi. Aren't you happy to hear from me Akihiko?" Sumi-sempai chuckled at the other line.

"What are you doing with Misaki's phone? You said that he wasn't with you."

"He let me borrow it. Oh and I lied. He is here with me."

"What! I've just came to Osaka because you said that he was with my brother."

"Well that part was true, he is with your brother and I'm here with him."

"You bastard! You and Haruhiko are working together or something?"

"Finally you've caught on. You're slow man," he laughed on the other line.

"I swear I'm going to kill you and my brother for what you have done." Usagi-san continued on his way, finally seeing an available taxi. He waved for the driver to come pick him. Usagi-san slammed the door once he got inside, not realizing how much force he put into it.

"Where to sir?" the driver asked. Usagi-san didn't answer. He really didn't know where he was going.

"Listen Akihiko, before you go on a killing spree why don't you come to the Osaka Grand Hotel and we'll discuss some things. If you do that, and you cooperate, then we'll let Misaki go with you unharmed and everything will be fine."

Usagi-san turned to the driver. "Take me to the Osaka Grand Hotel. Hurry up."

The driver rolled his eyes, not liking how Usagi-san was ordering him around.

"And what if I don't cooperate," Usagi-san continued with Sumi-Senpai, "and I go ahead and bash both your faces in, then what will happen?"

"Then there will be a dilemma. You don't want that do you? You'll just end up hurting Misaki and Takahiro."

"T-Takahiro? Why did you bring him up?" Usagi-san was almost afraid to hear him respond.

"You know it wouldn't be fun to have just Misaki here all by himself. We needed another person to make this more fun. Don't worry, Takahiro is not listening to us or anything, as he's unconscious at the moment."

"WHAT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!"

"Wow I think my eardrum just popped. You're awfully loud."

"Well of course I'm going to be loud. What the hell did you do to my best friend?!"

"Interesting how I didn't get that reaction when I mentioned that Misaki was here with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't worry. Like I said before, just come to the hotel and we'll discuss some things. If everything goes well then no one has to get hurt."

_Hurt? What is this guy planning to do? Is my brother willing to hurt Misaki too? And Takahiro?_

"I'll see you soon 'Usagi-san'." Usagi-san cringed as he heard his nickname come from that asshole's mouth.

Just when Usagi-san was about to hang up he heard Misaki in the background.

"_Usagi-san!Please don't come. Just stay away! Please!"_

"MISAKI!" Usagi-san yelled but the line went dead.

"Is everything alright?" the driver asked.

"No,"Usagi-san said point blank as his head fell into his hands.

_What am I going to do? _Was all he could think about.

-----------------------------------------------

**(Misaki's P.O.V)**

"What are you planning to do when Usagi-san gets here?" MIsaki was hoping that Usagi-san heard him from the phone and would go back home, but he knew that would never happen in a million years as he knew that Usagi-san was determined to get him back.

"Oh I'm going to have a little fun with him is all."

"What….What kind of fun are you talking about?"

"Let me show you."

Sumi-senpai went to where Misaki was, climbed on the bed, then climbing over Misaki.

"What are you doing?" Misaki was turning red from embarrassment.

"Showing you what I plan on doing to Akihiko."

Sumi-senpai took his hands and began to rub them on Misaki's chest. He took one hand and traced Misaki's face, soon taking his thumb and slowly rubbing them across his lips. Misaki trembled.

"Sumi…Sumi-senpai please….please stop."

"Your liking this aren't you?"

"Y-You're wrong. The only touch I like is from Usagi-san. Get…Get off!"

Misaki moved his body around, trying to make Sumi-senpai fall off of him.

"Stop. Your making me more excited." Sumi-senpai laughed. "Even though your annoying and bothersome, I can't say that you aren't cute because you're definitely are. Maybe I'll have some fun before Haruhiko comes through that door."

"WHAT! NOOOO!" Misaki started yelling and Sumi-senpai covered his mouth. He kept his hand there while he began to kiss on Misaki's neck. It wasn't just quick pecks on the neck. He slowly kissed Misaki, almost sucking his skin and licking him all over.

"Make another sound and I'll have something bad happen to your brother. Got it?"

Misaki stopped moving and yelling. Tears stung at his eyes because he didn't want anything to happen to his brother. Sumi-senpai removed his hand and placed his lips on Misaki's.

Misaki suddenly felt numb. He knew that he wasn't going to win. He was tied to the bed and had Sumi-senpai on top of him.

"You have soft lips." Sumi-senpai continued to kiss Misaki. Realizing that Misaki wasn't kissing him back, he threatened him again, saying that he was going to hurt his brother and Akihiko. Misaki started to cry.

Sumi-senpai forced his tongue in Misaki's mouth, exploring every inch of it. Misaki, wanting to crawl under a rock and die, slowly started to kiss him back.

"See that's not hard is it," Sumi-senpai said. As they continued to kiss, Misaki grew angry. He then did something he thought he would ever do. Misaki bit down on Sumi-senpai's lips, hard. He tasted blood in his mouth.

"You son of a bitch!" Sumi-senpai yelled. He slapped Misaki across the face really hard, his cheek burning red. Misaki saw that Sumi-senpai was bleeding. Misaki, ignoring the pain from his cheek, smiled with pleasure. Although he was disgusted with having to taste Sumi-senpai's blood. _God I'm poisoned!_ he thought.

"You want to play rough? I'll show you rough."

Sumi-senpai grabbed Misaki's pants, unbuttoning them.

"What are you doing? Stop Sumi-senpai!"

Sumi-senpai ignored him. Once he had Misaki's pants off, he took off his. he lowered his underwear so that his manhood was hanging out. Misaki quickly shut his eyes. Sumi-senpai then started to tug at Misaki's underwear, in which Misaki started to squirm around the bed so he couldn't.

"Stop moving you asshole!"

For some reason, Misaki wanted to yell for Haruhiko. Even though it was his fault he was in this mess, he wouldn't allow this to happen to him.

"Haruhiko! Haruhiko help!"

"Why are you yelling for him?" Sumi-senpai climbed over Misaki once more, covering his mouth so no one could hear him, and continued to tug at his underwear. He decided to give up and to just take his hand and place it inside Misaki's underwear. Misaki gasped even though his mouth was covered. Finally Sumi-sempai took a hold of Misaki's manhood and started to caress it but tightening his grip so it would be painful as well.

Misaki started to yell, even though it was muffled, he couldn't help it. Sumi-senpai was hurting him. And plus, no other man has ever touched. It was only Usagi-san.

"You like that don't you. Don't worry, I'm not going to stop any time soon."

Sumi-sempai began to pump harder. While doing so, he was getting hard himself.

"Oh god…." Sumi-senpai moaned in pleasure. it was a disgusting sight as Sumi-senpai continued to bleed. He licked his lips, licking the blood off them.

"This baby," he said pointing at his erection "is going in that mouth of yours." Misaki's eyes widened.

Sumi-senpai pushed his body further up to Misaki's face, his manhood becoming closer to his face.

Just as Sumi-senpai was about to remove his hand from Misaki's mouth so that he could shove his hard part in, Haruhiko walked in. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at each other.

"Shit…" Sumi-senpai muttered to himself.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Haruhiko emphasized every word.

"I was just having…." Sumi-senpai didn't finish his sentence as Haruhiko marched across that room and punched him hard in the face. Sum-senpai fell backwards on the bed and onto the floor. With that punch, Sumi-senpai struggled to get back up.

"Don't you ever EVER touch him again. Understood." Sumi-senpai just nodded. He walked to retrieve his pants, putting them on, and slowly making his way out of the room.

"You'll pay for that. All of you will." That was the last thing Sumi-senpai said as he left the room.

**(Usagi-san's P.O.V)**

Usagi-san arrived at the hotel. He didn't even realize it until the driver had spoken, saying that he had to get out because it's been two minutes since they arrived. Usagi-san lifted his head from his hands and gazed out the window. He was finally here. Misaki is here he thought. Just being this close, it was like he could almost touch him, just almost.

"Thank you for the ride." Usagi-san paid the driver and got out of the car. as the driver drove away, Usagi-san took deep breaths, controlling his anger because he could feel getting worse every time he took a step towards the hotel's glass doors.

When Usagi-san entered the hotel, he stopped in the middle of the lobby.

Stupid kid didn't even tell me what room he's in. Damn that means…Usagi-san pulled out his cell phone. He didn't want to call him but he had no choice until he heard his name being called.

"Hey! Over here!" Sumi-senpai emerged from the elevators. "You arrived just in time. I was just about to call you."

Usagi-san couldn't control it. He marched up to Sumi-senpai, grabbing him by the collar. There were several people gasping while they were looking at what was happening in front of them.

"I wouldn't do that," Sumi-senpai whispered, "you'll just get Misaki and Takahiro in trouble. Now just be a good sport and let me go. Now."

Usagi-san's hands were trembling with anger. He finally let go of Sumi-senpai, who looked a little relieved.

"Follow me." Usagi-san didn't want to take orders but he didnt have any choice.

Both of them caught the elevator before it closed. Inside, Usagi-san stood in the corner, not wanting to be near Sumi-senpai.

"I feel kind of lonely just standing here alone Usagi-san."

"Shut up and do not call me by that name. Ever."

As they made it to the fifth floor, Sumi-senpai led the way, arriving at room 503.

"By the way, what happen to your mouth? It looked like somebody did the job for me". Usagi-san asked grinning.

"It's none of your concern. The one who did this is going to pay."

Usagi-san ignored that last part and gazed at the door in front of him.

_Finally I get to see you Misaki_. Usagi-san chest began to tighten as he was finally able to see his lover. Or so he thought.

**What do you guys think? Good or bad? I have mixed feelings about this chapter. Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is! The next installment. Sorry for taking so long with the updates. Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

**Chapter Nine**

Usagi-san entered the room. Even though it was dark, he yelled for Misaki. But there was no answer. He turned around to face Sumi-senpai, who was just smiling away. Usagi-san was about to go up to him to give him a second dent to his face when a pair of arms grabbed him from behind.

"What the hell! Let go of me! Now!" Usagi-san struggled to get away but it was two against one, and they were putting all of their strength to hold him.

"You tricked be you bastard! I should have known you'd do something like this!" The men that took a hold of Usagi-san dragged him to the bed, each of them grabbing an arm and a leg while Sumi-senpai tied him up. He put duct tape on his mouth so no one could hear him yell. When everyone was done with their task, Sumi-senpai told the men to leave so he could be alone with Usagi-san.

"You look very tempting Akihiko, there lying on that bed. Oh I wish I was the one you chose to sleep next to every night instead of that brat Misaki."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Misaki's P.O.V.)

Misaki couldn't believe what just happened. He knew that Sumi-senpai wasn't up to no good but to take it that far, he didn't believe that someone like that existed. As much as he hated Haruhiko, he was glad to see him. Even more so when he punched Sumi-senpai in the face.

Haruhiko was staring out the window, his fist balled up like he wanted to punch someone else. Misaki didn't know whether to thank him or still be angry at him for doing this to him in the first place. But he decided that he should thank him because of what he did.

"Umm….Th-Thank you Ha-Haruhiko. F-For what you did."

"I can't believe he would do something like that! That bastard" Haruhiko said just as Misaki was thanking him.

"What?" Misaki didn't quite hear him.

"That traitor! How could he have done something like that? He said he wanted my brother, not you," he turned around and looked at Misaki.

"What? Me? Oh no, he doesn't want me. He was just having some fun that stupid baka."

Haruhiko looked relieved.

"Oh good. I'm not worried anymore." Haruhiko was about to leave when Misaki yelled for him to stop.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to talk to that brat about our plans. My brother should be arriving soon so we need to get things prepared."

"Did you not see what just happened? If you leave, he can come back and try to take advantage of me again!"

"So you want me to stay with you? Comfort you?" He said with a smile.

"Yes….I mean no! Not like that! Ugh! Haruhiko please just let me go. I just want to go home. I don't love you."

"But we still have our deal. If everything goes well then you have no choice but to love me. It was our deal!" Haruhiko was mad.

"Well I don't want to be part of this deal! It's stupid! This whole thing is stupid! Why can't you see that!"

"Why can't you care for me? Love me?"

Misaki decided to go with what he said. Hopefully what he was about to say next would get him the hell out of that place.

"I….I do care for you Haruhiko. Maybe I do love you. I guess I was too afraid to admit it."

Haruhiko was taken aback by Misaki's words.

"What did you say?"

"You know, just seeing what you did to Sumi-senpai, I realized that you'd do anything for me. Maybe I should just go ahead and leave Usagi-san. He probably wouldn't do that for me."

As Misaki was saying this, he couldn't help but feel like he was betraying Usagi-san. Of course he would do anything for him, probably die for him. But he had to keep going with his plan.

"Haruhiko, why don't we leave right now? Just to avoid this whole mess. When Usagi-san gets here, I'm sure Sumi-senpai will know how to deal with him."

"I don't believe you." Haruhiko said with a straight face.

_What! He doesn't believe me! Crap what am I going to do?_ Misaki thought.

"Prove it to me. I want you to kiss me."

_Eh?!!!!!_

---------------------------------------------------------

(Usagi-san's P.O.V.)

As Usagi-san still mumbled unpleasant words under the duct tape, Sumi-senpai decided to go ahead and just rip it off. And when he did, Usagi-san yelled as the pull from the tape burned his lips.

"I swear I'm going to kill you." He said through his teeth. Usagi-san was still struggling against the rope that had him tied to the bed.

"Funny. You look like Misaki. The way your body is moving along the bed so you can get away. Kind of teasing actually."

Usagi-san stopped moving. "Don't get any ideas or I will bite your dick off."

"Hmmm, I like to see you try. Although, that would probably be unpleasant. After all, I kind of pictured me as the seme and you as the uke, so that wouldn't work out to well would it?"

Usagi-san looked like he wanted to puke. "You truly are despicable."

"Well I try. Now that you've mentioned it," Sumi-senpai walked over to the night stand and opened the draw. He pulled out a laptop and turned it on. As he waited for the screen to come up so that he can put his password in, he blew a kiss at Usagi-san. Usagi-san saw that and gave the invisible kiss the death glare and then at Sumi-senpai.

"Alright. Shall we see what Misaki and your brother are up to?"

"Misaki?" That caught Usagi-san's attention.

"You see, there is a web cam in other room where Misaki is and we can pretty much see everything that's going on. Unfortunately, we can't hear any conversations but just the visual part is enough."

Sumi-senpai sat next to Usagi-san, who had scooted a few inches away from him, and placed the laptop on top of Usagi-san's stomach.

"Let's watch."

------------------------------------------------------------

**(Misaki's P.O.V) **

"Kiss you? Now? Why not wait until we leave," Misaki started laughing a bit. He would always laugh when he became really nervous.

"Yes now. Prove to me that you love me by kissing me. And not just a peck; a real kiss with real feeling in it."

_Usagi-san where are you_ Misaki thought, crying on the inside.

Haruhiko walked up to the bed and sat next to Misaki. He put his face close to the boy's and whispered 'I love you' to him. He waited for Misaki to respond back.

"I…I lo-love y-you too." Misaki wanted to vomit.

Haruhiko leaned in and pressed his lips to Misaki's. When Misaki wasn't responding, Haruhiko pulled back.

"I guess you were lying." Haruhiko was about to get off the bed when Misaki yelled for him to stop.

"Please I'll mean it." Haruhiko sat back down on the bed and leaned his face towards Misaki's, pressing his lips to his. Again Misaki wasn't responding but pushed himself to kiss back. Haruhiko smiled as he deepened the kiss. Misaki was getting that numb feeling again. He felt like he was betraying Usagi-san and so his heart was becoming this giant black hole. Suddenly Haruhiko felt something wet as he placed his hand on Misaki's cheek.

Haruhiko pulled away from the kiss and was shocked to see Misaki crying. His face was flushed and more tears were coming down his face.

"Did I do something wrong? Am I not kissing right?"

"I can't," he said with a lump in his throat, "I can't keep doing this. I'd rather die than be with you!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

**(Usagi-san's P.O.V.)**

With eyes wide, he couldn't believe Misaki was kissing his brother. Sumi-senpai smiled to himself.

"I guess I turned it on at a good time."

"Shut up," Usagi-san said in a cold voice.

"Awww are you mad? Is it because Misaki chose to be with your brother?"

"No. I'm mad because that stupid bastard is forcing himself on him. If you look closely, Misaki is crying, which obviously means something."

"Are you sure about that? You forced yourself on Misaki didn't you? I'm sure he cried then too."

Usagi-san was taken aback. He admitted that he sort of forced himself on Misaki only because he knew that Misaki loved him and he just needed that push to admit that he did.

"You don't know anything."

"I know enough."

"You're just a selfish being who can't stand seeing others being happy. I'm sorry that you can't get everything that you want, but doing this isn't the way."

"Don't lecture me about not getting everything you want. What about Takahiro? You loved him so much that you couldn't stand it, and suddenly Misaki showed up and that changed everything. Since Takahiro didn't return your feelings, you go after Misaki just to replace that pain you had."

"That's a lie. Misaki isn't a replacement. I love him with every bit of strength I have. I don't think I had ever experienced so much happiness since Misaki entered my life. I do love Takahiro, but as a friend, someone who I can depend on for anything. But Misaki is my entire life. I would do anything for that boy."

Well, we'll see about that."

Sumi-senpai got up from from the bed, placing the laptop next to Usagi-san.

"I'll be right back my love."

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!"

Sumi-senpai ignored him as he shut the door from behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**(Sumi-senpai's P.O.V.) **

"You two," he pointed at the guards that were standing in front of Misaki's room, "come here."

"Yes sir," one of the men replied.

"You know the plan. Go ahead and take care of that kid's brother, Takahiro. I'm going to take care of Misaki myself."

"What about Master Haruhiko?"

Sumi-senpai called over the kidnappers, who looked ready to leave but didn't since they weren't paid yet.

"These guys will handle him. Now go."

The guards walked away, heading towards Takahiro's room.

"Excuse me Sumi, but it's been a long night. Can you just give us the money so we can go? We didn't plan on going this far?"

"Listen you idiot. As long as you're getting paid for this, you'll do what I say. Understood?"

Both men looked kind of terrified of the young silver hair guy. His eyes looked like they were ready to kill.

"Yes sir."

All of them started to head down to Misaki's room. It was finally show time.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**(Misaki's P.O.V.)**

"I want to die! Just kill me!"

"Why on earth would I do that? I love you."

"God! Why can't you fucking listen!" Misaki was done being nice. "You can tell me that you love me a million times but I will never EVER love you. I belong to Usami Akihiko. Not Usami Haruhiko. I. LOVE. AKIHIKO. Get that through your big ass skull! You can't force me to love you. " Misaki was out of breath after that last part.

Haruhiko was in complete shock. He never saw Misaki so angry before.

"I can't believe that you and Usagi-san are related. So what if you think he is a troublesome guy. That is how you see him. When he's with me, he is this totally different person. Kind, protecting, and lovable. Both of you can't seem to find any balance to your relationship. I mean your brothers for god's sake."

"Keep going, I'm listening." Haruhiko said.

_Wow he really is listening to me_ Misaki thought.

"I think you guys need to just work things out. You shouldn't be at each other's throat. Just because you're not happy doesn't mean you have to make his life miserable. If you give yourself a chance, happiness will find you Haruhiko. It just takes time. You won't find it by doing all of this."

"But I do love you."

"I don't think you do. You say you love me but think about it. You're just trying to steal me away from your brother for your own satisfaction because you've stole things from him before and you just get a kick out of it. The way I look at it, I'm just a toy that you can take, mess with for a bit, and then when your satisfied, throw me aside because your job of making Usagi-san's life miserable has been accomplished. Just let me go. I won't be happy if I'm with you. Please….just let me go."

_Damn my throat is dry from talking so much _Misaki thought.

Haruhiko just stared at Misaki speechless. For the first time, he didn't know what to say or think. Just as he was about to say something, Sumi-senpai walked in. Misaki's eyes grew wide as he feared the worst but grew even more shocked as Sumi-senpai told the kidnappers to grab Haruhiko.

"This is for what you did to me," Sumi-senpai punched Haruhiko in the face, twice, and Haruhiko became limp as he was unconscious. The kidnappers released him and Haruhiko dropped to the ground like a rock.

"Alright Misaki. You ready?"

Misaki couldn't respond right away as he realized that Haruhiko wasn't there to protect him from Sumi-senpai.

"Ready for what?" Misaki said in a shaky voice.

"It's time for you shower. I think you could use one."

As the men release Misaki from the bed, he struggle to escape but realized that his arms and legs were too achy and he couldn't do much because of it. Sumi-senpai opened the bathroom door, Misaki noticed that the shower, one of those cubicles that you can slide the door, had a chair inside of it with rope sitting on it. As Misaki thought hard of what Sumi-senpai was going to do, he freaked. He was going to drown him.

**Oh man I'm sorry if this chapter is soooo long and sucky! I had a different idea going on in my head but as I was writing out this one, it wasn't exactly how I pictured it. Again I really suck at these so hopefully you still like my chapters. Please rate. I need to know what you really think. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think. Whatever the outcome might be at the end of this story, please don't hate me! I'm just writing what my evil conscious tells me to.**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

**Chapter Ten**

**(Misaki's P.O.V.)**

"Sumi-senpai please don't do this!" I struggled hard to get away from my captors but it was no use. They were dragging me across the floor and I couldn't get up from the ground since I had no shoes on and the floor was slippery.

"What do you think I'm planning to do?" Sumi-senpai had an evil look in his eyes.

"You're going to drown me!"

"Ah I guess you're not that dumb after all," he said as he grabbed to the rope off the chair. The kidnappers took a hold of me, grabbing my limps, and we're trying to force me to sit in the chair. I kept fighting them, seeing how frustrated they were that they couldn't get me to sit, until Sumi-senpai came and punched me in the stomach. I cringed in pain and lost my energy that I was using to not let them win.

As the captors held me down, Sumi-senpai tied my arms behind the chairs and my legs to the legs of the chair. My hands began to tingle. He was tying the rope too tightly around my hands, cutting off my circulation. I didn't realize that the tub was slightly filled already and my legs began to shiver because it was so cold. Once they were finished, Sumi-senpai turned on the shower,only turning on the cold water. The water was hitting my face and body. I got some water in my mouth, choking slightly.

"Doesn't that feel good Misaki?" he laughed.

"No the fuck it doesn't. Get me out of here! NOW!"

"Why would I do that? I'm having way too much fun." He and the kidnappers left. Within the next minute or so, Sumi-senpai came back with a laptop in one hand and a chair in the other. He set the chair facing towards me, placing the laptop on it. I saw that he had the web cam on. Who the hell was he showing this to? I looked closer and panicked. _Is that Usagi-san? It can't be! He looks tied up!_

"Sumi-senpai, is Usagi-san tied up? Please tell he isn't."

"Oh you can see him?" he turned around and faced the laptop, waving and saying 'hello'.

"You bastard! You're making him watch this?!"

"Well yeah. He needs to see what danger his poor lover is in. Well, ex-lover I mean. But don't worry. You're not the only star of this show! See!" I saw him press something from the laptop and the screen was then split. My eyes grew wide. Not only was I seeing Usagi-san, but I saw my brother also. He was tied up like me, inside the shower. He was still unconscious. _Oh dear god…_

"Sumi-senpai! Not my brother. Please not my brother!" I started to cry then. _My brother, Takahiro. My only family left in this world. _Sumi-senpai , laughing, came close up to my face.

"Don't worry. This will be over soon." He kissed me on the lips and closed the shower door.

"No! Let me out!" I yelled, causing a slight echo inside this shower enclosure.

"Goodbye," he said and shut the bathroom door.

**(Usagi-san's P.O.V.)**

_Damn it all to hell. How did I let this happen to me! Misaki needs me right now and I'm here tied to a fucking bed!_

I still struggled against these knots they made around my arms and legs. _Damn that kid. Are these guys from the military or something? These knots are impossible to get out from!_

As I kept trying to escape, I heard a noise from the laptop that was sitting beside me. I turned my head and saw….Misaki! What the hell? What is doing in the shower?

"_Sumi-senpai, is Usagi-san here? Please tell me he isn't." _Misaki said.

"_Oh you can see him?" _I heard that brat say. Next thing I knew he was looking into the camera, waving and saying hello. _I want to kill him, I want to kill, I want to kill him_ I kept thinking over and over. That kid lied to me! he said that I couldn't hear anything since there was no sound. Now I can hear plenty.

I kept looking at the screen and saw that Sumi-senpai closed the shower door, with Misaki still in it. _What is he planning?_ Once I thought about it, my heart just stop. _Is he going to drown Misaki? That's impossible. You can't do that with an enclosed shower, can you? Oh shit…_I couldn't help but stare at Misaki as he was struggling to get out.

"Hey you brat! Let me go now before I kill you!" I started yelling, but it didn't do any good. Glancing at Misaki and the time that was displayed on the laptop, already 30 minutes passed. I was really panicking as I saw that the water was already reaching Misaki's chest. 10 more minutes passed until that senpai kid had walked in.

"If something happens to Misaki, I swear it will be the end of you,"I said in a cold tone.

"You know you talk a lot for someone who is just tied on the bed. All that mouth but no action," he said and started to laugh. The door opened behind the kid and one of the guys that had tied me up walked in.

"Uh sir, you told us your orders and we completed it. Can we receive our payment and leave? I told you we didn't want to go this far. I don't want to go to jail."

"Fine! All you idiots can leave. I'll send your payment through the mail. Now leave before I change my mind."

"But you said you had in cash already…"

"I said leave or I'll call the cops and have all of you arrested!"

After that, the guy left with an angry look, shutting the door behind him.

"Where was I? Oh yes I remember."

Sumi walked up to the bed, grabbing the laptop. I didn't know what he was doing, but when he was finished with whatever he was doing, he slid the laptop next to me. I glanced at it and saw that Takahiro was in the same situation as Misaki. He was unconscious. I felt my body going numb. My best friend and my lover were in trouble unless I did something to save them.

Sumi walked away from me, opening a draw and taking out a gun.

"You will listen to me or I'll have no choice but to shoot you, understand?"

I nodded.

"I'm going to release you. When I do, you have one minute to decide who you will save. Remember, both of them can't hold their breath to long or they will drown. Picking one or the other will end up as bad news for the other one. Now, I'm going to let you go. Don't mess with me. I'm not afraid to go to jail for murder. I'll shoot you no problem."

Sumi came up to me, pointing the gun at me while he untied me with the other hand. He walked away from me as I slid off the bed, massaging my wrist.

"Why are you doing this? Is this because you're trying to get me to be with you? All this because of me?"

"Yes," he said point blank.

"I can't believe this. You would rather put two lives in jeopardy than talking it out with me?"

"I think it's more fun this way, don't you think."

"No it's not! I told you that you are not for me. Misaki is and nothing can change that."

"What about Takahiro? You loved him for so long. How could you give up on him so quickly?"

"Because… I realized that Misaki was the one for me. For some reason, he is the one I can truly be able to express myself. All this time I've lived alone, afraid of letting anyone see the real me. Even Takahiro doesn't know that real me and he's my best friend. Yet, Misaki somehow managed to knock down this brick wall that was surrounding me, letting me free from all my misery and pain. He made me believe in true happiness and I'm not afraid to act like myself when I'm around him. I love him with all my heart. I can't live without him."

After answering his question, he looked at me and started to laugh.

"Yeah….I don't believe a word you said. I really think that Misaki is just a replacement. Why can't you see that? Why can't you be with me? You threw Takahiro aside, why not do the same with that brat?"

"Because he's not replaceable! No one can replace him. He belongs with me and only me. He's my soul mate. I will never leave him. Don't like that, you can shove what I said up your ass."

Suddenly I heard yelling. Someone was calling my name. I looked at the laptop and saw that Misaki was calling for me.

"_Usagi-san_! _Please save my brother_!"

**(Misaki's P.O.V.)**

Even though the water was hitting my face, making it hard to see anything from the outside of this shower, I heard everything Usagi-san had said. Even through the chattering of my teeth and shaking body because of this cold water, my ears became alert when hearing Usagi-san's voice. Hearing him say those things about me, I couldn't believe how much he loves me. Under that jealous, perverted, personality of his, he really is a wonderful person and not many people see that. He tries to hide his emotions from others but never from me. He really truly loves me. I couldn't help but cry. I can't believe I even doubted him once about our relationship. Stupid Sumi-senpai! I hate him with everything I have for making me think that Usagi-san still loved my brother.

Thinking all this, I realized that the water was reaching up to my chest. _This is not good_. There was no way out; unable to move my body as it was becoming very numb. I tried to control my shaking body but that only made it worse. _So cold…_

Time was passing by and the water was reaching my neck. I panicked_. Was I really going to die like this? And Niichan?_ Suddenly I recalled on the deal that was made. Usagi-san had to pick one of us, revealing the one he truly loved. As I thought hard, I only came up with one solution. If I had to pick for him, then it would be my brother. If he lived, then that would make me happy. _I'm so sorry Usagi-san…_

I started to yell for Usagi-san. Hopefully he could hear me.

"Usagi-san! Please save my brother!"

I kept yelling, swallowing water while doing so. I strained my neck so I could keep telling him to go save my brother.

"I beg of you! Save him or he'll die! Please save my Niichan!.... My parents are dead! I don't want a dead brother!"

**(Usagi-san's P.O.V.)**

_What? No Misaki. I love your brother but I'm saving you first. I can't believe that this was happening. Hearing him say 'save my brother' was like a stab in my heart. Didn't he want me to save him first?_

"So who will it be? Takahiro or Misaki? Time is running out." Sumi walked towards the bed and placed two hotel room keys.

"The one that's marked black belongs to Takahiro's room room 504, and the other one is Misaki's, whose just plain in room 505. Pick one."

I put my hands to my face. I didn't know what to do. Suddenly I heard Misaki yelling again.

_"I beg of you save him or he'll die! Please save my Niichan! My parents are dead!... I don't want a dead brother!"_

_"_Choose Akihiko." Sumi said.

Hearing that, and hearing Misaki, my body flinched. I went to the bed and grabbed the hotel room key and dashed out the room. _God I hope it's not too late…_

**Well that's it. Sorry to leave it as a cliffhanger but it's getting late and I can barely keep my eyes open. Sorry for any errors in my writing! Please Rate!**


	11. PLEASE VOTE!

**HELLO EVERYONE!!! SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER ******

I GOT A REVIEW FROM TRUTH-KILLS AND GOT AN INTERESTING REQUEST. I HAVE TO SAY THAT WHEN I READ IT, IT GOT ME THINKING.

SO HERE'S THE THING. I ALREADY KNOW HOW MY STORY IS GOING TO END BUT TO MAKE IT MORE FUN, DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO GET RID OF ONE OF THE CHARACTERS? LIKE IN 'KILL THEM OFF' OR KEEP EVERYONE IN THE STORY AND JUST HAVE THEM SUFFER GREATLY.

IF YOU WANT TO VOTE '**YES**' TO KILL SOMEONE OFF, **TELL ME WHICH CHARACTER**

IF YOU WANT TO VOTE '**NO**' THEN **LEAVE IT UP TO ME TO USE MY IMAGINATION OF HOW I WILL END THIS STORY. **

PLEASE VOTE. I WILL WAIT UNTIL THIS COMING SUNDAY TO LOOK AT THE RESULTS. IF YOU CAN, PLEASE SEND IT THROUGH PRIVATE MESSAGING SO THAT IT WOULD BE A SURPRISE FOR WHEN I WRITE MY NEXT CHAPTER.

**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I'M REALLY AM HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS ENJOY STORY.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Alright everyone! I looked over your votes and it wasn't really a surprise to me. The majority of the vote was for me to kill off a character ******** But which one? Well here's the next chapter and soon you'll see the result of your votes. Be prepared! This chapter is going to be a long one. Again thanks for reading my story. I'm really happy. **

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**(Usagi-san's P.O.V.)**

**(Seconds before he left the room, this is what he was thinking)**

_What do I do? What do I do?! This isn't supposed to happen. If I save Misaki, Takahiro will die. I can't let my best friend die! If I save Takahiro, Misaki….will die. No! He can't die! I can't live without him. If he's gone, then my life is over. I'm actually beginning to live life and it's all because of him. I don't want to be alone again…_

""I beg of you save him or he'll die! Please save my Niichan! My parents are dead!... I don't want a dead brother!"_ I heard Misaki say. _

_For some reason, when I heard that, I made up my mind. I will save them both no matter what. I will not allow Misaki to be alone. His parents are gone. He will not lose his brother. _

_I run to the bed and grab Takahiro's key and hurry to his room. God I hope it's not too late._

**(Misaki's P.O.V)**

My head is finally under water. I thought that I would have more time. Luckily I took a deep breath before I went under. _God my lungs are already starting to burn_. I don't know how long I can hold my breath. But no matter as long as Usagi-san listened to me. I hope he went to go save my brother. For once I hoped he had listened to me.

_Usagi-san…I really do love you. I wish I could've told you that I did. I'm sorry if I ever made you doubt that I didn't. Even though you're controlling and a pervert, you must know that I would never leave you. I'm so attached to you that if anything were to happen to you, my life would truly end. _

This cold water isn't doing me any good. It's hard to keep holding my breath. I don't think I can make it Usagi-san. _I'm so sorry…._

**(Usagi-san's P.O.V.)**

When I reached Takahiro's room, I slid the key in the lock and saw the light go green. I turned the handle quickly and dashed towards the bathroom.

"Takahiro!" I started to yell. I didn't know why since he probably couldn't respond in his situation. I guess I was just really scared.

I pushed the bathroom door open and my body froze for a second. Takahiro was underwater still unconscious. I promised myself to protect him and look at what has happened.

"Takahiro!" I ran to the shower and fumbled with the glass door.

"Damn thing won't open!" I fumbled with the latch some more. My hands were shaking and I couldn't get it to open. Finally it opened and I slid the door open. I had to grip on the glass door as the water was pouring out, pushing me backwards.

Once the water was out, I shook Takahiro's body. God his face was pale and his lips were slightly blue.

"Takahiro wake up! Damn it wake up! Don't you dare die on me!" I checked his pulse. It was faint but it was there. I quickly untied him and dragged him out of the shower. I heard him mumble something, coughing slightly, so I couldn't understand what he was saying. I glanced at him and his eyes were trying to open.

I carried him to the bed and wrapped him in a blanket for him to warm up.

"I'm sorry that I have to leave you but I have to save Misaki." He was trying to say something again but I didn't wait to hear what it was. Misaki needed me.

**(Misaki's P.O.V.)**

I can't hold my breath anymore. It hurts too much. I'm sorry Usagi-san. Please forgive me for not saying I love you.

At that moment, I stopped holding my breath and felt the water rushing into my mouth. I began to choke. God what a horrible feeling this was. Soon I began to weaken and slowly lost consciousness.

**(Usagi-san's P.O.V)**

_Damn it! Why didn't I grab the other key!_

I ran back to the room to where I was held and saw that there was no key on the bed.

"Where is it?! Where the other key you brat?!"

"You didn't need it. I saw that you saved Takahiro so there wasn't a need for it."

"Where. Is. The. Key." I said in a cold tone. "Stop wasting my fucking time!"

"I threw it out the window. It was funny watching the key fall in slow motion as it finally reached the ground." He began to laugh. "Don't worry about Misaki. He's probably dead by now. Now we can finally be together 'Usagi-san'. I'm so happy."

No, Misaki. He's not dead. He cannot be dead! My true love isn't dead!

I threw myself at Sumi and attacked him.

**(Haruhiko's P.O.V )**

_God my head hurts. What the hell happened to me?_

As my eyes fluttered open, I got up slowly, swaying slightly. I put my hand to my face and felt that it was slightly swollen. As I thought hard of what had happen, I remembered.

_Stupid kid is going to pay for this. And those other guys as well._

I glanced around the room. I noticed no one was here. Where the hell did everyone go? Just then I heard something coming from the bathroom. _Is someone taking a showe_r_? _

I walked over and turned the knob. My eyes grew wide as everything I was seeing was sinking in. Misaki was in the shower, tied up and unconscious.

I ran to the shower and fumbled with the latch. On my third try, I got it open and the water poured right out, pushing me. I almost fell but manage to catch myself, gripping the glass door for support.

"Misaki! Misaki! Open your eyes!" I started to yell. I shook his body.

I kept shaking him but he wasn't waking up. I checked for his pulse and there wasn't one. _Oh god…_

I untied him quickly and laid him on the floor. He looked so fragile as if any minute he was going to break onto a million pieces. I brought my face close to his and began doing CPR. His lips were so cold that it made me shiver. I ignored it and began breathing into his mouth. I took some classes when I was teenager and that was it. I never really had to go save anyone's life before.

As I kept breathing into Misaki's mouth, pumping his chest as well, he still wasn't coming around. I continued but no reaction.

"Misaki don't you dare die," I said while pumping his chest, "I need you."

Everything that he said before this mess happened rushed back into my head. What he said about not really loving him made me confused. I knew I loved him so why did he say that I didn't. Why did he have to be with Akihiko instead of me? I would never hurt him so why?

"_You're just trying to steal me away from your brother for your own satisfaction because you've stole things from him before, and you just get a kick out of it. The way I look at it, I'm just a toy that you can take, mess with for a bit, and then when you're satisfied, throw me aside because your job of making Usagi-san's life miserable has been accomplished. Just let me go. I won't be happy if I'm with you. Please….just let me go."_

That's what he said. Is that really true? Am I really doing all this for my own selfish reasons to make Akihiko miserable? Am I that of a terrible person? I guess I am for making Misaki end up in this kind of state. Even though people praise me because they say I'm such an amazing person, capable of doing anything, they don't realize that I feel alone sometimes too. I guess Akihiko and I do have a lot in common, huh? Just thinking about that little detail makes me angry. I still hate him.

Time was passing by and I was growing very tired, but I kept pushing myself. I wasn't going to let it end like this. God why did I have something like this happen? I put this boy's life in danger. After all that time of telling him that I loved him, he gets this.

Breathing into him once again, I felt a rush of water come in my mouth. I threw my head back, spitting the water out, and turned my head to face Misaki. He finally came around, coughing up the water from his lungs. After a moment of him trying to catch his breath, I heard a noise. I looked up and there was a laptop sitting on a chair. I squinted my eyes and saw the webcam was on and…Akihiko was punching that stupid kid in the face. I also noticed that stupid kid had a gun in his hands.

"H-Haruhiko? W-Where is U-Usagi-san?" he said while shivering, his eyes half closed. I ignored him and quickly got up to go get a blanket. When I gripped the blanket, I heard a gunshot. Not only from the laptop, but heard it from next door. When I turned around, worried for Misaki's safety, he was already on his feet, heading for the door.

"Wait Misaki! Come back!"

**(Misaki's P.O.V.)**

I can't believe I'm alive. I thought for sure that I was going to die. All thanks to…Haruhiko? My vision was a little blurry but finally I was able to see his face and it wasn't Usagi-san. I can't believe he saved me. Even though he's the reason for letting this happen to me in the first place, he ended up being the hero. Can't say that I'm not grateful though.

When I asked him where Usagi-san was, he got up and ignored me. Baka! I can't believe he's still acting like this because of his brother. I got up to a sitting position and saw the laptop. _Usagi-san? Oh my god Sumi-Senpai has a gun?! _I got up slowly, trying to catch my balance when I suddenly heard a gunshot. My body froze and then jolted on its own as I ran out the room into the next. Haruhiko yelled for me but I didn't stop.

**(Usagi-san's P.O.V.)**

Not once did I stop hitting the guy. Misaki was dead and it was all his fault. For his stupid, selfish, crazy reasons, my lover was gone. The one person who was able to see the real me and make me happy. I had shut myself off from the world, not caring about it one bit. As long as I was able to write my stories, that was all that mattered. But Misaki…he saved me from the darkness that was engulfing me my entire life. He showed what it was like to love and be loved. I was truly happy until this kid took that away from me!

Blood was coming out of the kid's mouth. I kept punching and kicking him until he could barely move. He was going to suffer. He's going to beg for his live the way Misaki had begged for his. He was going to die.

"U-Usagi-san…why? I-I thought w-we were g-going t-to be t-together?" he said breathless.

"You will never take Misaki's place. I would rather die than be with you. Thanks to you, I will never see Misaki again."

After saying that, the realization hit me. I was never going to see him again. I felt an odd pain in my throat, like a lump rising. My vision started to get blurry only find tears pouring out of them. He's gone.

I wiped my tears away, forgetting that there was blood on my hands. As soon as I removed my hands from my face, Sumi was pointing the gun at me.

"Y-You would rather b-be dead than b-be with me? F-Fine. Y-You two can s-see each other in hell." He then fired the gun.

I felt myself falling backwards. I hit the ground really hard, pain shooting through my body. I opened my eyes and looked down. My shirt had a blood stain, getting bigger from around my stomach.

I saw Sumi getting up, cursing as he was in so much pain, I couldn't help but smile.

"I loved you and this is how you treat me. You bastard, I hope you die." My eyes were closing. I wasn't even paying attention as I felt myself lose consciousness.

"Goodbye my love," was the last thing I heard when I slipped into unconsciousness.

**(Misaki's P.O.V.)**

I got to the room and my body froze. I saw Usagi-san lying on the ground, blood coming out of him. I swear I felt my heart stop. Usami Akihiko was shot and unconscious. _Usagi-san…_

Anger started to build up inside of me. Never once was I violent person but this…this crosses the line. I saw Sumi-senpai standing over Usagi-san, holding the gun in his hands.

"Sumi-senpai!" I yelled and ran to him, knocking him to the ground. My body still ached and I was still freaking cold but no matter. He shot Usagi-san! He will never know how much I loved him. We fell against the bed and onto the floor. We both let out a groan as both our bodies were hurting.

As we were throwing punches, well he was throwing the majority of them, the gun slipped out of his hands. I didn't waste any time as I threw myself to get it. He grabbed for my leg, trying to pull me towards him, but I kicked him in the face with my other leg and he screamed with pain.

I picked up the gun and pointed it at him.

"It's one thing to hurt me and my brother, but hurting Usagi-san was the last straw! You killed him!"

When I pulled the trigger, the force of it sent me falling backwards, hitting the ground with a thud. The gunshot echoed inside the room and it hurt my ears. I looked over at Sumi-senpai's body and he went limp. i couldn't believe I just shot him. With shaking hands, I released the gun, letting it the floor.

After a moment, I got up and crawled towards Usagi-san's body. Seeing him not breathing, I started to cry. I laid his head on my lap and I let my tears fall on his face. I ran my hair through his hair.

"Usagi-san please….please wake up. I need you. You need me too you perverted old man!" saying that only made him cry harder. I was never going to hear him say 'I love you' anymore. I wasn't going to feel his warm lips against mine.

"J-Just open your eyes! Please I want to go home. We need to go home! I love you damn it! There I said it. Aren't you happy? I love you..." I shook his body but he still didn't move.

**(Haruhiko's P.O.V.)**

I watched as Misaki cried for my brother. The way Misaki gripped to Akihiko's shirt, shaking him so he could wake up did something to me. There was this odd feeling growing inside of me. I couldn't really explain it. Suddenly my throat felt funny. I tried to clear it but whatever it was was still there. Then my eyes began to glisten and I felt a tear roll down my face.

_Am I crying? _

I wiped the tear away and examined it. I couldn't believe it. I glanced at Misaki and my brother and there it was. More tears started to pour out of my eyes.

Akihiko….my brother. Was he really gone?

**I'm sorry you guys but I'm ending it here. You're going to hate me I know you are. Don't worry I'll update in the next couple of days so you don't have to wait long. I know I was suppose to reveal who was going to die but this chapter is way long and I got really tired. Please rate.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait. Here is the next installment!**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**(Haruhiko's P.O.V.)**

It's been 20 minutes since Misaki and I arrived at the hospital. Back at the hotel, I guess someone else had heard the gunshot and went to call the police. When the police arrived, I told Misaki to not worry as I was going to explain the situation. But I don't think he was listening. He kept mumbling 'Usagi-san', and just looking at his eyes, he seemed lifeless.

The paramedics took Akihiko's and Sumi's body out of the room and rushed them over to the hospital. The police found Misaki's brother in the other room and rushed him to the hospital as well. Misaki, seeing the paramedics put Akihiko on the stretcher; he didn't seem to register what was going on. He still sat on the floor on his knees, tears streaming down his face. I had to nudge him a few times so that he could get up to go the hospital with me. He looked up at me with disbelief in his eyes. Finally his body jerked, blinking a few times, and got up. When I tried to grab a hold of his arm so that he was walking beside me, he pushed my hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me. Ever," he said with a harsh tone. I've never heard that side of him before.

When we arrived at the hospital, Misaki and I went to the waiting room. I took a seat beside him, but he got up and sat across the room from me. I sighed. I didn't want him to be angry with me. But after what happened tonight, I got the feeling that he wished that it was me who was shot instead of Akihiko.

There was some policemen outside the waiting room, calling me over to ask me more questions. It was really fustrating as I only wanted to be by Misaki's side. After I answered some questions, the policemen wanted to ask Misaki some questions but I told him that if it could wait until the result of how Akihiko, Takahiro, and Sumi were doing. They agreed, seeing how Misaki was looking in his state. They said that they were going to file some more reports and that they would be back soon. I went back inside the waiting room and took my seat. I placed my head in my hands.

I didn't mean for this to happen. The plan was to make it seem that Akihiko and Sumi were having a good time together, possibly getting Sumi to seduce him. I was going to get Misaki to see that, making him hate my brother and having him love me. But then Sumi suggested in making this even more fun by bringing Misaki's brother into this. I, of course, didn't have an issue with that and went along. All the more to make it more convincing that Akihiko didn't really love him. But I didn't think the outcome would be like this. Two people were shot, possibly dying, and Misaki's brother was also hurt. I feel like a fool. How could I have let this happen! I was raised better than that! I let this war between my brother and I get out of hand. For my own selfish reasons, I ended up hurting everyone. Even my beloved Misaki.

**(Misaki's P.O.V.)**

I know where I am. I'm here sitting in a chair in the waiting room. How I got here? It's all a blur. The last thing I remember was kneeling down, laying Usagi-san's head on my lap, and crying for him to wake up. Sometime after that, I heard people in the room. I think it was the police. I can't even remember if they were asking me questions. I don't think I was answering any. My body was too numb to move. I couldn't make my lips move except for saying 'Usagi-san'. I knew that if I kept repeating his name, he would hear me and wake up. But…he never did. Not only did I had to face the possibility that Usagi-san might be dead but…my brother as well. the last time I saw him was in that shower, tied up like me.

I feel like there's a whole in my heart. Even though Nii-chan is overprotective, I love him no matter what. He is the only family I got. I don't know what I would do if the doctors told me that he was gone.

Thinking about Usagi-san, he always got on my nerves, yelling at him because he was so immature. But part of me liked the attention. Even though he would pull me into him, groping me and kissing me, part of me enjoyed it because I knew he would always love me and no one else. I tried to picture myself back at the penthouse, me cooking dinner and him working on his next novel. It made me so happy that we had our meals together. It made me happy to be intimate with him, even though it was too embarrassing to admit. Now I don't think we're going to have that anymore. He won't be there to love me anymore. I started to cry again. It's like my heart's been ripped out of my chest and thrown away.

**(Haruhiko's P.O.V.)**

I glanced over and saw that Misaki was crying again. It hurt me to see him in pain. I got up to go comfort him but stopped as he looked up and glared at me.

"Don't come near me! This is all your fault! You killed him! You killed my brother and my lover!"

When he said 'lover', there was a slight pang in my heart. I wanted to be there to comfort him, to love him. But that will never happen as I practically destroyed him and the people he loved.

"You selfish bastard!" he continued to yell, "if only you had listened to me! I told you I didn't love you because I was with Usagi-san. But you ignored me! Look at what you did now! You think I could love you now? You're wrong!" He cried harder, his body shaking horribly. The other people in the waiting room were looking at us, a little frightened by what Misaki was saying. They probably thought that I was dangerous and was going to kill them.

I sat back down in my seat, avoiding eye contact with everyone. I wish there was something I could do. To make the hate that Misaki feels for me lessen.

Suddenly a doctor walks in the room. It was like the whole room itself was holding its breath, waiting for the doctor's news.

**(Misaki' P.O.V.)**

When I saw that Haruhiko was walking up to me, I felt myself boiling up with anger. This whole thing happened because of him. I couldn't contain it and I knew that I was going to explode. And that's what I did. I told him off. I didn't care if there were other people in the room. That man was going to hear me out.

When I finished yelling, I felt a little better as I got all my anger out. But now there was sadness that was overpowering my body. I feel like I'm drowning again. I'm under this sea of sadness and hopelessness. Maybe if I sink far enough, I won't be able to breathe anymore and I'll just die from a broken heart.

Suddenly I saw that the doctor came into the room, looking at me and then Haruhiko. I began to dig my nails into the palms of my hands, scared to hear what he was going to say. Then he came closer to me. I got up from my seat, legs shaking, and waited for the doctor to say something.

"Well…," he began to say, "I'm sorry to say that the first patient that was brought in didn't make it. The gunshot wound made to his chest killed him instantly. The bullet pierced his aorta and there was too much bleeding. I'm sorry."

"Who was it?" Haruhiko said, startling me. I didn't realize that he was standing next to me. I also didn't realize that I stopped breathing.

"Well this patient had silver hair and….," my hearing suddenly left and I felt my chest tightening. I saw that he was still talking but I couldn't register what he was saying. It was as if I was being swallowed up by this black hole.

_This can't be! Usagi-san can't die! He can't! I don't want to be left alone. I love him. Usagi-san!_

"Please no! Usagi-san can't die! You didn't try hard enough!" I yelled at the doctor. I then felt myself someone catching me as I lost consciousness.

**(Haruhiko's P.O.V.)**

When Misaki yelled at the doctor, I saw his body falling backwards. I caught him in time before he hit the ground. He looked so fragile. The doctor suddenly started yelling for a help. A stretcher came and I picked Misaki up and laid him on it. The nurses took him away. I was about to follow them, but the doctor told me to stay.

"But I need to stay with him," I said angrily.

"I understand. But passing out like that, he needs to have some test done.

"He's just stressed because he thinks his friend is dead. I don't think he was listening to you."

"Which friend is that? The patient I was referring to was Keiichi Sumi."

_So that means my brother is alive._

"When you said 'silver hair' he automatically thought my brother, Akihiko."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry if I didn't make myself clear. "

"It's alright. When he wakes up I'll tell him."

"That's fine. You can tell him when he wakes up but as for right now I want to run some test just in case."

The doctor turned around, walking quickly to go attend to Misaki. I ran up to him and stopped him.

"Wait! How is my brother? And Takahiro? You didn't finish what you were saying."

"Oh sorry. Takahashi Takahiro is fine. He's responding well to our medications and is resting. On the other hand, your brother, Usami Akihiko, is in critical condition. There was a lot of blood loss that we need to do a blood transfusion. But the thing is, his blood type is O negative and only have a short supply. Unless we find a donor with the same blood type, we have a better chance of saving him."

"What about me? Check my blood. He's my half brother."

"Being a half brother decreases the odds. There's a 50 percent chance that you will not be a match."

"But there's another 50 percent chance that I might. Please just check my blood."

"Alright. Come with me."

I hoped that my blood was a match. Maybe I can finally do something right and Misaki will be able to forgive me.

**Yay! Usagi-san is still alive…maybe. It all depends on Haruhiko's blood type. Will he be a match? Or will he fail Misaki once again? Sorry if this chapter is a little sucky. Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry. I know that I was suppose to update the other day but got sidetracked. Anyway here's the next chapter. Please review.**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**(Misaki's P.O.V.)**

As I opened my eyes slowly, letting my vision adjust, I realized that I was in Usagi-san's room. Laying on his bed. I saw that Suzuki-san was next to me.

_Am I back home? I don't remember leaving the hospital. The last thing I remember was the doctor telling me that…_

Suddenly my eyes widened. _Usagi-san is gone._

"Usagi-san…" I started to cry. I turned my head, sobbing harder into the pillow.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm. "Misaki?"

I held my breath and turned around in the bed. There he was. Usagi-san was laying next to me

"U-Usagi-san? Oh god! Usagi-san you're alive!" I moved my body closer to him, embracing him. I knew that this was embarrassing to do, but I didn't care. Usagi-san was here with me.

"Yeah I'm still here. Why were you crying?"

I buried my head underneath his chin, tightening my grip around his body.

"I thought you were dead. The doctor said that you didn't make it," I whispered.

"There's nothing to worry about Misaki. I'm fine. I'll always be with you. I love you."

I glanced up and gazed into his eyes. I knew that looking at his beautiful violet eyes, it would help me get my mind off all the drama that has happened. I could just get lost in them. But…I soon realized his eyes weren't violet. The color of them…it was gone. It looked as if….

"Usagi-san?" He didn't reply. I pushed myself away from him. When I did, I realized that my shirt was sticking to his stomach. Suddenly I felt wet. I threw the blanket off of us and I looked down to see what it was. My eyes grew wide. Blood stained the bed beneath him and me.

_Blood? Blood! W-What?! Why?!_

"Usagi-san! Usagi-san!" I nudged him a few times but he didn't answer me. "Get up now! We need to get you to the hospital! Usagi-san!" Nothing. His body was lifeless. He was dead.

I shook my head back and forth. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening!

I nudged his body harder. "You can't do this! You said that you'll always be with me! You said you love me! Don't go. Please…I need you. I need you damn it!"

Tears poured down my face. He was really gone.

**(Haruhiko's P.O.V.)**

As I waited for the results of my blood work, the doctor pointed me to Misaki's room. When I walked in, he was asleep. I watched him, watched how his chest was rising up and down with every breath he took. He looked peaceful , and yet so fragile that with one touch he would break. A few minutes passed and I realized that Misaki looked like he was in pain. His face was twitching, and his head started to move side to side.

"Misaki?" I said softly.

Suddenly the monitor was beeping like crazy. His heart rate was going up. I saw how his hands turned into fist, knuckles going white. He started to mumble 'Usagi-san'. His heart rate was still up.

"Misaki! Wake up!" I nudged him but his body kept jerking. "Misaki!" I took his face in my hands, trying to wake him. Just then, his eyes shot open, and was gasping for some air. I kept my hands on his face, hoping he would see that I was here for him. Soon his breathing went back to normal; eyes scanning around the room and then me. When his eyes locked onto my face, he pushed my hands away.

"W-What were you doing? Why were you touching me?" he asked.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare. I got scared because your heart rate was going up and I was trying to wake you up."

"Oh…ok." Was all he said. He stared at the ceiling, his face expressionless.

"Listen Misaki….Akihiko and your brother-"

"Can you please leave? I'm tired and I like to get some rest."

"But I wanted to say that-"

"Please stop talking. Leave me alone, will you?"

"…they're alive," I finished saying.

I saw Misaki's eye's grow wide, his head turning so he could face me.

"What did you say?" he whispered.

"Akihiko and your brother…they're alive."

"But I thought…"

"That kid, Keiichi Sumi, died. Not Akihiko. And your brother is ok. He's resting."

Misaki's eyes started to glisten. Then tears started to pour over his eyes and onto his cheeks.

"Thank god," he said quietly.

He got up into a sitting position, removing the blanket that was laying over him.

"What are you doing? You have to rest."

"I have to go see them!" he yelled as he got up from the bed.

"No you need to stop! You're just now recovering!" I grabbed both his arms.

"Let me go! I need to go see them! I need to see with my own eyes that to see that they're alive!" He was trying to pull away from me but I was stronger.

"Listen to me! You need to go back to bed. I promise you that brother is fine. He's sleeping so he could get his strength back. And Akihiko is going to be fine. He just…"

"He just what? What's wrong with him?!" Misaki looked like he was about to cry again.

"He's…He's in critical condition. He lost a lot of blood so he needs a transfusion."

Misaki suddenly went limp and I had to pick him. I placed him back on the bed, covering him up with the blanket that he tossed to the ground.

"So…what now?" he asked after he calmed himself down.

"I just had some blood work done. The doctor is going to see if I'm a match."

"R-Really?...you did that?"

"Yes. Even though I hate him…he's still my brother. And also…I wanted you to forgive me."

"Forgive you? Haruhiko.. it's going to take a long time for me to forgive you. And that's if I even forgive you at all."

"But I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Well it did. You can't take it back."

Silence filled the room, making it more awkward between us. Just then a nurse walked in.

"You are Usami Haruhiko correct?" she said glancing at me.

"Yes that's me. Did my results come back?"

"They did. I'm sorry to inform you this, but your blood didn't not match your brother's. I'm sorry."

"Damn it," I sighed. What the hell am I suppose to do now? I could call father but I don't want him to know what happened to Akihiko. He would surely kill me.

I glanced at Misaki, whose hands were covering his face. It looked like he was trying to cover his face because his tears kept coming.

"Excuse me Haruhiko. Do you know anyone else in your family whose blood type may be O negative?"

"Well I could call my father and see-"

"O negative?" Misaki said in an outburst.

"Yes I did. Do you know anyone with that blood type?"

"Yes. Me."

**(Misaki's P.O.V.)**

When I heard those words 'your brother and Akihiko are alive', my heart nearly popped out of my chest. I truly believed that they were both gone from my life. When I lost my parents, I was able to get through it little by little. Believing that my brother and Usagi-san were gone as well, I don't think I could've made it through this one.

_They're both ok. I have to go see them. I have to see them with my own eyes. _

When I had gotten out of bed, Haruhiko was trying to stop me. But I couldn't listen to him. Right now my first priority was seeing my brother and boyfriend. That baka Haruhiko grabbed my arms.

He tried to calm me down but I just wasn't having it. That was until he told me about Usagi-san needing a blood transfusion. I think my heart nearly stopped. Although he wasn't dead, if he didn't get that transfusion, he would be.

When Haruhiko told me that he went to get tested to see if he was a match, I couldn't believe it. He hates Usagi-san. I didn't think he would try to help him in anyway. Part of me was grateful, wanting to thank him, but the other part told me that he was the reason for all this. I wasn't ready to forgive. I can't. Not yet. Until everything goes back to the way it was, Usagi-san being at my side, then I'll think about forgiving him. Maybe.

When the nurse came in, I think I stopped breathing. When she announced that Haruhiko wasn't a match, I started to tear again. I covered my face. I didn't want the nurse to see like this.

"Excuse me Haruhiko. Do you know anyone else in your family whose blood type may be O negative?"

When she said that, my body jerked. When my parents got into the car accident, my dad passed away instantly, but my mother was hanging on. She lost a lot of blood, so the doctors checked Nii-chan's and mine blood type. She needed O negative and I was a match. But it was too late. She was gone.

"O negative?" I said loudly.

"Yes I did. Do you know anyone with that blood type?"

"Yes. Me."

What a miracle it would be for me to be a match. A match for Usagi-san. We were truly meant to be together.

"Really? That is wonderful news. I'll go tell the doctor that we have a possible donor. We still have to wait for your test results to come back and check your blood type before we do anything. And if everything is well, we'll start the transfusion." she exited the room in a hurry.

I sighed in relief. _Please let everything be ok with me so I can give blood to Usagi-san._

"I guessed I failed you again," Haruhiko said. His head was lowered, his hair covering his eyes.

"You didn't fail me. I'm…I'm glad that you went and got tested. That means you care for brother. That makes me happy."

Haruhiko had a slightly shocked expression on his face.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"I still haven't forgiven you, but I will acknowledge what you did. That's all."

"I understand." He got up from his chair and left the room.

_Where is he going?_

A few minutes later, he came back with a wheel chair.

"You still want to go see your brother?"

I smiled and got out of bed. I got in the chair and he took me to see my brother.

When we arrived at Nii-chan's room, he was sitting up, eating. When he saw me, he pushed his food away and got up from the bed. I got up from the chair and ran up to him. We hugged each other, making it harder for either of us to breathe. I started to cry again, tears soaking his hospital gown, and I could hear a few sobs escape from his lips.

"I'll leave you two alone," Haruhiko said. Then he left.

When he left, Nii-chan gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm too old for that Nii-chan," I said.

"I don't care. You're still my little brother. I thought I lost you."

"I thought I lost you too Nii-chan."

We continued to hug and then we both walked over to the bed. He laid back down, while I grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed.

"Nii-chan, I'm so sorry for what happened. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. You could've died," I choked on that last word.

"Please don't blame yourself Misaki. I would never blame you for this. We couldn't control anything that happened. We're both here and that's the most important."

"I know. You are right, but…"

"I know. I'm worried about Usagi-san too."

We were quiet for a bit before Nii-chan had asked me about Sumi-senpai.

"I…I was so angry Nii-chan. I couldn't control my emotions. I…I shot him." when I said that, my body began to shake. I kill a human being. Even though Sumi-senpai was an evil person, he didn't deserve to die. God I'm such a bad person.

"I know that you feel guilty Misaki, but you did what you had to do. You were protecting Usagi-san and me. Mom and Dad would've said that same thing."

"But I killed him!" I yelled too loudly. "He was my senpai and I killed him."

"And look at what he did to you! To Usagi-san! He shot him and could possibly die!"

I saw my brother's eyes grow wide, shock going across his face.

"I'm sorry Misaki. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's ok," I said avoiding eye contact.

"I think everything is going to be ok. I may be able to save him Nii-chan," I whispered, "he needs a transfusion and I'm a match."

"Usagi-san is O negative? Wow you guys are really meant to be together."

My face turned red when he said that.

"S-See…about that….ummm,"

"I told you Misaki, I love you and Usagi-san too much. Although it's weird, I'll try to get used to it."

"Really? Thank you Nii-chan. That means a lot." I saw that his face was red as well. He was really embarrassed by this.

"So…" he started to say, "were you guys 'together' when I moved to Osaka?"

"Yeah."

"H-Have you guys, you know…" his face was really red.

"Hahaha…well..um…hahaha," I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Forget it. Sorry I asked," we both laughed nervously.

"I never imagined that Usagi-san would become so open like that?"

"How could you not know that he was gay? It was obvious because of the way he clung to you."

"I didn't mean that. I meant how he became so open to love someone else. I've known him a long time and he always kept to himself. He never really became close to anyone besides me. I worried that he would be alone for the rest of his life, but I was wrong. Being with you, I see the change now."

_My face turned red. Did Usagi-san really change because of me?_

"Wait," Nii-chan suddenly said, "What did you mean by 'it was obvious because of the way he clung to me'? Did he like-"

"N-Nothing. I was just talking randomly," I started to laugh my nervous laugh.

Suddenly the nurse from earlier walked in.

"There you are. We got the results. You're in good condition and you're a match."

"Oh thank goodness," Nii-chan and I said together.

"We need to start the transfusion now. He's not doing well. We need to hurry and get you and him ready."

I got up and gave a Nii-chan a quick hug. I went to where the nurse was and she led me down the hall. My heart was beating really fast. I felt a lump in my throat.

_This is no time to cry. I need to be strong for Usagi-san. He needs me now. I can't fail him._

At that moment, my chest started to hurt badly.

"Are you ok?" the nurse asked nervously.

"Yes. I'm ok." Then the pain was gone.

_That was really weird. Why the sudden pain?_

For some reason, it made me think of Usagi-san.

The nurse and I hurried down the hall. We entered the room and there he was.

"Usagi-san…"

**Well how was it? Good? Bad? I have a few more chapters to go before the story is finished. Thanks for reading everyone. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**So sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter. I was kind of stuck on this chapter so bear with me if it's not all that great. I'm kind of stressed at the moment with some things at home, so I'm apologizing in advance. **

**Anyway, please review.**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Slowly, I made my way towards Usagi-san's bedside. I could feel my body tremble. Staring from head to toe, he looked so fragile. From his chest to the soles of his feet, a white sheet covered him. His arms were covered with tubes and IVs that were connected to several machines. Glancing at his face, it was so pale, and his lips were dry. I wanted to bend over and kiss them, but his mouth, which was slightly open, was covered with an oxygen mask. I watched his chest rise and fall slowly, seeing how his eyebrows furrowed together because he was having difficulty breathing. I could hear the BP monitor beeping from a distance. Part of me was terrified that it was going to beep out of control at any moment.

To see him in this kind of state, tears poured out of my eyes and down my cheeks. I took my hand and wrapped it around his carefully. I was sad that I was only able to clasp his fingertips because his hand was covered with an IV and tape.

"Usagi-san…I'm so sorry," I whispered. My lips quivered and my shoulders shook. More tears came out, landing on Usagi-san's arm.

_Please forgive me. Just hang on ok...I really need you. _

A moment later, I heard some footsteps coming towards me.

"I'm sorry Misaki, but we need to start the blood transfusion. Don't worry, you can stay with him during the procedure."

I glanced up and met the nurse's eyes. I forgot she was in the room. It was clear that she was saddened by the situation. I wondered if she could tell that Usagi-san and I were more than just friends.

As much as it hurt, I let go of Usagi-san's hand and followed the nurse, reaching the other hospital bed that was just a few feet away from Usagi-san's bed.

"Please lay down so that I can prep you."

I got on the bed, swinging my legs over so that I was lying down. I felt the bed rising, putting me in an almost sitting position.

"Before I start the transfusion, I'm going to put you on an IV. Even though you're in good condition, we need to monitor your body to make sure that everything is ok and keep you fully hydrated throughout the procedure."

I nodded my head to show her I understood.

She went ahead and placed an IV drip in my left hand. I looked above me and saw the bag of fluid. Then she turned on the BP monitor, and it started to beep along with Usagi-san's.

When she was done, she came over to the other side and was getting her needles, alcohol wipes, and pouch on her metal tray ready. While she was doing that, I was looking at Usagi-san. Even though we were only a few feet away, it felt like he was disappearing from my sight. I wanted…I needed to be at his side, taking care of him.

Feeling the nurse taking my arm so she could position it correctly on my side, she placed a tourniquet around my arm. I winced at the tightness of it.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's ok," I replied.

As she ran her hand up my forearm, feeling for a vein, she found one and took an alcohol wipe, cleaning the spot. Letting that spot dry, she told me to take a deep breath. I did and at the moment, she stuck the needle in my arm. I slightly jerked and she said sorry again.

Once the needle was in place, I saw the blood flowing through the tube, making its way into the small pouch that she had hung low next to me.

"Here, take this." She gave me what looked like one of those stress balls.

"Just squeeze and release so that your blood would flow quicker," she finished saying.

As I squeezed and release the ball, my hand was growing tired. But I kept going because I had to do this for Usagi-san. In about 10 minutes, the pouch was full and was replaced by another empty one.

"You're doing very well Misaki. Let me know if you feel funny in anyway so we can stop. I'll be right back ok?

"Ok," I said as I started to feel a little dizzy.

**(Haruhiko's P.O.V.)**

The nurse exited the room, taking a quick glance at me. I was standing in the doorway, watching as Misaki's blood was taken from him. When the first pouch was filled, the nurse removed it and replaced it with a new pouch. The nurse took the filled bag, taking it to where Akihiko was. Placing the bag above my brother's head, she took its tube and connected it to his IV. I glanced at Misaki, whose eyes were almost shut. His face looked slightly pale. Worried, I walked over to his bedside.

"Misaki are you alright?" I placed my hand on his forehead; it felt a little warm. He opened his eyes, seeing it was me, and moved his head away from my hand.

"I'm fine," he replied. Then he closed his eyes again. Then the nurse came back in the room.

"Excuse me nurse? Is he supposed to be like this?"

The nurse came over, looking at the BP monitor. "His blood pressure is a little high," she said worriedly. Then she took out a thermometer out of a cabinet, telling Misaki that she was going to take his temperature. After a few minutes, she took out the thermometer and saw that Misaki had a fever of 100.9. "He has a fever as well."

"Well obviously," I said angrily.

She ignored me and went over to Misaki's side, removing the IV from his arm.

"What are you doing?" Misaki asked the nurse.

"You have a fever and your blood pressure is going up. I think we have enough blood for now. Now we have to concentrate on hydrating you body so you can feel better." She continued with trying to remove Misaki's IV, but he grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" the nurse asked worriedly.

"Leave it. Usagi-san needs my blood," he said with his eyes half closed.

"Misaki," I interjected, "Akihiko has enough blood. What are you going to do? Drain yourself dry?"

Misaki looked at me with sad eyes. It hurt me to see like this.

"I have to do whatever I can to help him," he said, "it's my fault he's like this." Then he started to sob.

Just when I was about to say something to Misaki, we heard a moan.

Misaki, the nurse, and I glanced up and faced Akihiko. His eyes were trying to open.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki whispered.

"Misaki," Akihiko said slowly, taking quick breaths after, "Misaki, I…need…you."

**(Usagi-san's P.O.V.)**

_Where am I? _

_I tried to open my eyes but it was difficult to do so. Suddenly, I felt that I was in pain and I was having a hard time breathing. _

_I focused with my hearing as best as I could, and heard a beeping noise from beside me. A monitor? _

_Am I in a hospital? How? When?_

_The last thing I remember was…being shot at. Did that stupid brat really point a gun at me and fire? Yes, I remember. I remember all the blood…_

_The last thing I was thinking before I lost unconsciousness was…Misaki. _

_That bastard…he…he really let Misaki die. No…I let him die. It was my fault. _

_My Misaki. He was gone for good. My chest tightened at the thought._

_My one and only true love…I let him down…and now I'm all alone._

_Why? The only good thing that was in my life was taken from me. I know I'm not the greatest person around. I'm a cold and selfish being. But that doesn't mean I can't love someone, right? All my life I've been waiting for Takahiro, but I knew that I had to give him up. But Misaki…he was definitely the one. The one I couldn't live without. Now he's gone for good. I was so happy, finally knowing what it's like to feel joy and to be loved, but all of that was yanked away from me. _

_For the first time, I felt like crying. And for once, I didn't care who saw me. This pain was unbearable. I could feel my eyes heat up, feeling it glisten. Suddenly I felt something holding my hand. It was very warm. _

"Usagi-san…I'm so sorry," _I heard someone say, almost in a whisper. It sounded like…no it can't be. He's…dead. _

"I'm sorry Misaki, but we need to start the blood transfusion. Don't worry, you can stay with him during the procedure."

_Misaki? I heard his name. Was…Was that really him? Who was that other voice?_

_And what procedure? Suddenly that warmth that I felt from my hand was gone. NO! Come back! Is…Is that you Misaki? Are… are you really alive? _

_Suddenly I heard some footsteps move away from me. I strained my hearing, trying to catch the other voices. Then I heard him. Misaki. I heard Misaki's voice. _

_I wanted so badly to open my eyes and see if it was truly him. If it was, I wanted to jump out of this bed, run towards him, and hold him in my arms forever. _

_I tried to speak, but it felt like my tongue was stuck at the roof of my mouth. And my throat was hurting me. Damn it! I need to know if it's him!_

_After some time, I waited to hear his voice again. I wanted to be sure that it was him that I heard and not my imagination. Come on! Say something!_

"Misaki are you alright?" _I heard someone say_. _A male's voice. Haruhiko? It better not be._ If it is, I want to kill him. Now.

"I'm fine," another _voice said. That was definitely Misaki. Oh god, he really is alive. Next there was some kind of an argument. _

"I have to do whatever I can to help him," _I heard with strained ears,_ "it's my fault he's like this." _Then I heard sobbing._

_Misaki. Please don't cry. My heart throbs with pain when I hear you cry. Come to me. Be at my side so I can comfort you. God I need you so much. _

_I didn't care if my throat was killing me, I needed to Misaki here at my side. So I made a noise, almost a moan. Then trying to unstuck my tongue from the roof of my mouth, I spoke the best I could. _

"Misaki," _I said slowly_, "Misaki…I…need…you."

**(Misaki's P.O.V.) **

"Usagi-san?" I whispered.

Suddenly I saw his eyes fluttering open.

"Take this out!" I yelled, pointing at the IVs. I felt really bad yelling at the nurse, but Usagi-san needed me. Once the nurse took the needle out of my arm, I began fidgeting in the bed as she bandaged my arm up.

"This one too," pointing at the IV that was attached to the IV drip.

"Sorry but that has to stay. You have a fever and you need to be hydrated."

"I need to go over to him!" I whined. For once I didn't care how foolish I was acting, Usagi-san needed me.

"Please be patient Misaki. Let me get you a wheel chair so I can take you over."

I waited as the nurse brought me a wheel chair. When I got up from the bed, I lost my footing as everything started to spin. I felt someone catching me.

"Please be careful," Haruhiko said.

I pushed myself away from him, slowly making my way to the chair. The nurse wheeled me over and I found myself reaching for Usagi-san's hand. I grasped it softly, being careful to not disturb the tubes on it.

"U-Usagi-san?" tears started to pour out my eyes.

Watching his eyes finally open, he turned his head slightly, facing me. I watched his eyes widen a bit. It was like he was seeing me for the first time. Then, he did something that I never imagined him doing in public. Slowly, his eyes glistened, and some tears poured out of them. They rolled down across his face, wetting his pillow lightly.

"M-Misaki," he breathed, his oxygen fogging up and clearing with every breath, "Misaki… it's you." I felt his hand trying to tighten around mine.

"I thought you were gone," I sobbed, "I thought…" I laid my head lightly down his arm, clutching his hand tighter. My body just trembled with relief.

"Me…too…Misaki. I-I thought…you were gone…too," I glanced up and more tears poured out of his eyes.

**Alright I'm stopping here. I was really stuck. Stupid writer's block **

**Don't worry, next chapter I'll be wrapping everything up. It'll probably be the last chapter, but we'll see. **

**Sorry for any mistakes in my writing. I wrote this in a hurry. **

**Also, you know that I'm not a doctor, so I'm sorry if the information above regarding BP monitors, IVs, and whatnot was incorrect. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Ugh I can't stand work! That's all I do. I just want to cry. Then next semester I'll be back at school. Yay school ****Sorry for the long wait. I've been really tired and my mind was blank. I couldn't come with anything for my stories ****. Anyway…here's the next chapter! Be prepared for some fluff!**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

**  
Chapter 15**

**(Haruhiko's P.O.V)**

I was truly amazed by my brother's actions. And that's rare. Never have I witnessed him cry. Since childhood, I have never seen my brother shed a tear. Just like me, he never shows any emotion on his face, except for anger and annoyance. If you did cry or whine, that only showed that you were weak. Seeing him like this, I finally see what Misaki means to him. Nobody has ever penetrated his protective shield the way Misaki has. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but maybe it's time I let Misaki go. Even though I still want him for myself, I know that I'm only going to bring suffering to that boy. It kills me inside, but this is what I have to do.

I slowly walk up to him, clearing my throat.

"Misaki…" I waited for him to turn his head. After a few seconds, he glances at me with tear-filled eyes, lips quivering. "I decided…that I'm…going to let you go."

He didn't seem to understand what I was saying at first, but then his eyes grew wide, and more tears started pour out of them. Akihiko, who was glaring at me, probably wishing that I would die this very moment, seemed confused by what I said. No matter. I'm sure he'll be relieved when Misaki explains it to him. I said my goodbye and headed towards the door.

"Thank you," Misaki whispered, making me stop in my tracks. I don't look back because I might regret my decision. "And Haruhiko…I decided… to forgive you."

I felt the air rush out of my body. I can't believe he forgave me. Lowering my head so that my hair was covering my eyes, I turned it slightly, nodded to him, and left. As soon as I left the room, there was someone in front of me. Takahiro.

"I heard what you said. Thank you. I hope we can still be friends?" He smiled at me. After what I did, he smiled at me and asked to still be friends. That guy is truly an idiot.

Not being able to reply, I bowed and walked away.

Arriving at the restroom, I looked to see if anyone was around. Luckily no one was in here. Standing in front of a mirror, I take a look at myself.

"Unbelievable," I whispered, "twice in one day." I wiped at my face.

**(Takahiro's P.O.V.)**

Glancing at my best friend and brother together, even though it's still hard for me to get used to, I couldn't help but smile. Somehow, they just fit. Both of them were the missing pieces to the other. Even though I wanted Misaki to get married and have children like me, I can see that he is happy. I don't think I've ever seen him this emotionally attached to anyone, except for me, since our parents died. And for Usagi-san, that man surprises me. for the past 10 almost 11 years, I've only seen one side to him. Loneliness. Who knew that my brother would be the one person to actually make a difference in his life? Seeing him now, I could see that bright glow in his eyes. He looks more alive in spirit.

"Hey Misaki," I said quietly. He quickly wiped at his face, looking at me with a flushed face.

"Nii-chan? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"Oh I'm fine. I just wanted to see how my brother and best friend were doing."

"I'm ok Nii-chan. Usagi-san is ok too. See?"

I turned and saw Usagi-san looking at me. My eyes widen a bit when I saw that they were wet. Yes. I could definitely see the change of spirit in this man.

"How are you feeling Usagi-san?"

"Just…fine," he breathed into the mask. He looked so fragile.

"Misaki, why don't we let Usagi-san rest for a while? He looks tired." Saying that, Misaki looked alarmed. He glanced back at Usagi-san, then at me.

"What's wrong Misaki?" I walked over to my brother.

I saw that Usagi-san was trying his best to grip Misaki's hand. Misaki was returning that grip. Finally I understood.

"I see. I'll leave you two alone then. I think I'll give Manami a call. I bet she's worried by now that I haven't returned home yet."

I gave a kiss on Misaki's forehead, waved goodbye to Usagi-san, and walked out the room.

**(Usagi-san's P.O.V.)**

Even though I feel pain all over, I pushed it all aside so that all my focus was on Misaki. It still felt like I was dreaming. I really thought that he was gone for good. I could've sworn that my heart had stopped beating. But he's here in front of me. Damn! Why did I have to feel like shit and be stuck to this god damn bed! I want to embrace my Misaki so bad that I think I'm going to lose it. I don't have the energy to hold his hand. Stupid equipment got me feeling drugged and useless. I hate hospitals.

The only thing that was keeping me sane was the warmth from his touch. I tried to grip tighter but I was just too weak. I want him to kiss me. I want to feel those soft warm lips against mine. I still want to make sure that he's real.

"Misaki," I said, "please…kiss me?"

Knowing him, he would object and called me a 'pervert' or say that it would be to high of a step to take. But my eyes widen when I saw him come near me. He quickly pulled my mask off, took my face, and leaned to kiss me. Indeed his lips were very warm. He then pulled back, placing my mask back on, and sat down.

"Now… I know that… I'm dreaming," I said even though I could still feel the warmth on my lips.

"Why do you say that?" his face was completely red with embarrassment.

"Because…you actually…kissed me," damn I feel out of breath.

"Baka Usagi," he whispered. He then laid his head down on the bed, still gripping on to my hand. Next thing I knew, his body was shaking, and I heard cries escape from his mouth.

**(Misaki's P.O.V.)**

When Usagi-san asked me to kiss him, I was going to object entirely. I mean, it's not something that I could do! That would be way embarrassing! But looking into his eyes, something snapped inside of me. Both Usagi-san and I could've have died tonight. We would have never saw each other again. Realizing for the first time, I wouldn't have been able to say those three words to him. Even though he gets on my nerves and does things that I don't want him to do, I can't help but feel the things I do for him. It's been a lonely road since my mom and dad died, and I'm now actually happy to be with someone who loves me and wants to be with me. Of course I love my brother, but that's all he is to me. Usagi-san is my lover. He is everything to me. If he were to die, that lonely cycle would've repeated itself, only that I don't think it would ever end.

So I went ahead and kissed him. As much as it was embarrassing, I had to do this. I decided to not hide my feelings anymore. I realized that if I don't express how I feel now, I may not get another chance.

"Now…I know that…I'm dreaming," Usagi-san said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, knowing the answer already. I could feel the heat in my face rising.

"Because…you actually…kissed me," he said breathless.

"Baka Usagi," was all I could say before I completely lost my composure. Resting my head on the bed, I let it out. All of my anger, my happiness, and my sadness. Everything that I tried to keep bottled up, suddenly found its way out of me.

"Misaki? What…is it?" I could feel his hand trying to tighten its grip.

I wanted to answer, but my throat hurt so much that I couldn't. I lifted my body and I carefully laid my head on Usagi-san's chest. Softly, as to not put so much pressure on him, I embraced him.

"Misaki?" Usagi-san was worried now.

"Usagi-san," still crying, "I'm so sorry for everything! This wouldn't have happened if I just had waited until morning to go to the store. You almost died!"

"Misaki…don't blame…yourself." I ignored what he said.

"You were right. I should've stayed away from Sumi-senpai. I didn't think he would go that far! All because of my ignorance. I could've lost you tonight," I whispered that last part.

"I don't know," I continued, "what I would've have done if you left me here alone Usagi-san," my crying turning into hiccups.

He was about to say something, but I cut him off.

"Until tonight I realized that," I got up and looked deep into his alluring violet eyes, "life is too short. I wouldn't have gotten the chance to express my feelings for you."

"What are…you trying to say?" His eyebrows furrowed together.

"Stupid. I'm trying to say that I love you," his was completely red with embarrassment, " I love you Akihiko,". His eyes widen and his mouth dropped.

"I decided to accept my feelings for you. No more hiding or pushing you away. I want to be with you always."

I leaned down, pressing my forehead against his. He closed his eyes as I did mine.

"You said that you can't live without me," I could feel my eyes heating up. Soon I felt tears pushing their way out of my eyelids. "Truth be told, I can't live without you. I would be really lost without you by my side," my voice cracked a little when I said that last part.

I heard him shuttered as he took a breath. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw that tears were leaking out of his closed ones, his lips were slightly quivering.

"Misaki, I love you. I love you so much," he managed to say.

"I know," I said. I kissed his forehead and got up from my chair. I told him that I needed to use the restroom and would be back as soon as I can.

**(Usagi-san's P.O.V.)**

I couldn't believe my ears. Misaki admitted that he loved me and couldn't live without me. I never thought the day would come when he would open himself to me like that. God I love him so much. And hearing him say that he feels the same way, my love just grew stronger for him. Again, my body was overwhelmed with emotion. I couldn't contain it as tears leaked out of my eyes. Does crying make me a weak person? Growing up, my family hardly showed any emotion to each other, so I believed that if you did, it showed that you were a weak and meaningless person. But…crying now, I don't feel that. I feel…happiness. I feel like my heart is actually going to burst out of my chest because of all this joy I'm feeling right now. And it's all because of him.

**(Misaki's P.O.V.)**

As soon as I got to the restroom, I mentally screamed in my head. My face was still completely red from my confession earlier to Usagi-san.

"God I can't believe I said all that stuff! It was way over the top!" recalling to what I said, I was completely embarrassed. But… at the same time, I wasn't. Saying that I love him and that I couldn't live without him, it felt right saying it out loud.

"I'm 19 years old. I can't be afraid of saying 'I love you'". Trying to calm my speeding heart, I started to make my way out the restroom.

"Misaki?" I stopped and turned around. It was Haruhiko.

"Hey Haruhiko, I didn't know you was in here."

_Crap! Did he hear everything I said? I should've checked to see if anyone was in here first!_

"Well from the conversation you were having with yourself, I could tell it was you in here."

"Eh?...oh the conversation," I could feel my face turning red again, "haha, I was just, you know, thinking out loud. Anyway I have to get back to Usagi-san. See you later!"

"Wait!" My hand froze on the handle. I didn't turn around to face him.

"Yes?" I waited for his response.

"I just…I just wanted to say thank you again. That's all."

I could feel that he wanted to say more but nothing came out of his mouth. I was still angry with him for what had happened tonight, but seeing that everything was going to be ok, that anger slightly subsided. He tried to help his brother, which meant a lot to me, even if he was only doing it because he wanted to make up for what he did.

When I turned around, glancing up at his face, his hair was covering his eyes. I guess he couldn't look me in the eye at this point. I sighed and walked up to him. He turned his gaze to me, his eyes widen as he saw how close I was to him.

"Misaki?" he said quietly.

I didn't say anything. I just reached over and hugged him. It was only a second or two before I let go. Haruhiko was in shock. I knew he was since he didn't hug me back. I turned around and headed for the door. Pulling on the handle to exit out the bathroom, I looked back.

"You'll find that special someone. It just takes time. Maybe in the future, we can continue being friends. And hopefully your relationship with your brother will become better. Anyway, goodbye Haruhiko." After that I left and went back to Usagi-san.

Arriving at his room, he turned his head and smiled when he saw it was me. I couldn't help but smile as well. Entering the room, I shut the door behind me, sat in the chair that was next to the bed, and held his hand.

**Yay it's done. I'm not talking about the story. I have one more chapter to go. Next chapter is going to have plenty of lemon, so be prepared. I think our characters need a fill of each other, don't you think?**

**Anyway, please rate. And be honest. I felt this chapter was rushed and the characters were a little OOC. This chapter wasn't exactly the way I imagined in my head, it just came out this way. Sorry for any mistakes! I hoped you liked it though. I'm going to update my other stories hopefully by tonight or tomorrow. We'll see. BYE!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Please forgive me everyone for taking so long to continue on with the story. But here it is! The last chapter! I hope you like it.**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

**Chapter 16**

**(Misaki's P.O.V.)**

"Usagi-san, dinner is ready!"

_Stupid rabbit. Why does he always continue to leave his work for the last minute?! Not even that! He was suppose to be done with his BL novel TWO weeks ago. Will he ever stop that habit? Nope._

Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms go around my waist, pulling me.

"Misaki," Usagi-san whispered in my ear.

"W-What is it?" I said as my face grew hot.

"I love you," he then kissed the top of my head.

"I-I know…jeez." I tried to unclamp his hands, but no use.

"Say it," he said, nibbling my ear.

"Say what?" I already knew what he wanted me to say.

"That you love me too." Although I couldn't see his face, I knew he was grinning.

"Why? I already said it once today. Isn't that enough?" He then tightened his grip around me. I waited for him to answer but he said nothing. I sighed.

"I-I love y-you. There, happy?"

"Yes. Thank you."

He spun me around, closing the gap between our bodies. His face lowered, nearing mine, and then he kissed me. Usually I would fight him off, but as I promised since that awful night with his brother and Sumi, I wouldn't hide my feelings anymore, even if it was embarrassing.

Forgetting to breathe as I deepened the kiss, I started to feel dizzy. Usagi-san, as if sensing my lack of oxygen, pulled away and smiled.

"Let's go eat," he said as he gave me another peck on the lips.

We took our usual seats at the dinner table, him and I sitting across from one another. As we began to eat, my eyes wandered to the bandage that was wrapped around his stomach. Even though he had a shirt on, I could still see the lining of it.

"Misaki, is there something wrong?"

"Eh? Oh n-no, nothing," I smiled and continued to eat.

It's been one month since Usagi-san was released from the hospital. The doctor said, when he was finally released, to take it easy for a few weeks. Doing any strenuous activities could cause internal bleeding if not careful. He was VERY upset when he heard that. As for me, I was glad because that meant more sleep and study time for school (if you know what I mean).

At the time while he was at the hospital, everyone who was there, such as me, Takahiro, and Haruhiko, were nervous about his recovery because of the blood loss. Luckily, my blood type matched Usagi-san's and I was able to give him some of my blood. Within a few days he was not in critical condition anymore. You could see the change of color in his skin.

While at the hospital, Manami found out from Takahiro what had happened and rushed over. When she arrived, you could see her face drenched with tears. She ran up to my brother, embracing him with everything she had.

"Don't you ever scare me like that!" She had yelled at him. As angry as she was at the whole situation, she was glad that everyone was safe. She even rushed over to me to give me a hug.

"Oh Misaki-kun, thank goodness you're alright," she had whispered, "I love you too much to lose you. Please don't scare me like that." I couldn't help but cry when she said that.

As the days went on, news finally spread that the famous Usami Akihiko was in the hospital because he was shot. There were news reporters everywhere, surrounding the building. I was afraid to even step outside because I didn't want to get trampled on. Aikawa was the one who brought me clean clothes every day.

When Aikawa found out what had happened, she nearly had gotten in to four car accidents; trying to reach the hospital. I could hear her from the other side of the building yelling, "Where's Sensei! I need my Sensei!" Soon enough she found his room and started to cry.

"You stupid asshole!" Those were her words. "Do you not realize the kind of mess you had put me into? The company?! What the hell were you doing to have gotten yourself into this?"

Both Usagi-san and I had looked at each other, wondering how to answer that when she came over and grabbed Usagi-san's hand.

"Please don't scare like that Sensei. Ever," she cried. "I do care for you, you know." After an hour or so, she began to rant about how long his recovery was going to be because he was already late for his deadline. That's Aikawa for you.

As for Haruhiko, he kept his promise. He kept his distance from me. Occasionally I would catch his limo in front of the university or in front of the penthouse, but then he would drive off. He stopped sending me gifts every day, which was a relief. I was running out of room of where to put it in. Sometimes I would think about Usagi-ani and wonder what he was doing. I still felt bad for him about not pursuing me, but he finally understood that I would never care for him in that way as I do with Usagi-san. I decided to forgive him for what he did. I figured that he didn't mean to put me in any danger. That was all Sumi. Sumi Keiichi.

As angry as I was for what he did, I couldn't help but feel saddness because he died. He was really gone. Because of me. Whenever I would take my seat in Kamijou the Devil's class, I would glance at the chair next to me, knowing that he would never come back. Even though he was evil, he was still a good guy, in his own way. There was a service for him. Of course I went, even though Usagi-san said that was probably a bad idea. He was right. I was an emotional wreck. During the service, I would glance over to Sumi's father, who couldn't believe that his son was gone.

On some nights, I would have nightmares of Sumi haunting me. At the end of my dreams, there would be a gun in my hand and I would point it at him, shooting him. There would be blood everywhere. I would wake up with sweat and tears running down my face. There would be screams, which caused Usagi-san to panic, coming to my aid to try to comfort me until I fell asleep again.

"Hey Misaki, you're not eating your food. Are you sure you're ok?" Usagi-san asked.

"Yeah….just thinking about stuff, that's all." I set my fork down. "I guess I'm not that hungry anymore."

I picked up my plate and wrapped it up with plastic. I could always eat it later.

When I went to put my plate in the fridge, knowing that Usagi-san was watching my every move, I saw that there was no milk.

"Hey there's no milk. I think I'll go— "I paused. I looked up and glanced at Usagi-san, who had a worried face.

"Um, maybe I'll go in the morning? How's that?"

"Good idea. I think I'll drive you."

"O-Ok." I was going to argue with his but decided against it. That's how the whole thing started.

When Usagi-san finished his dinner, I grabbed his plate to wash it. As I was washing it, I felt those pair of arms again go around my waist.

"Try not to think about it, ok? It's all in the past," he said. That's what he says almost every night. And almost every night, right after dinner, I would drop the plate that I washing to wrap my arms around him and cry. I don't mean to cry, but Sumi was dead because I killed him and Usagi-san could've died because I wanted to go the store to get some damn milk.

"It's ok," he whispered. "Let's go to bed." I nodded. He picked me up and I panicked.

"What are you doing?! Put me down now! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Misaki, I feel fine. It's been a month. I think I'm able to carry you at this point." We continued up the stairs.

"But the doctor said to not do any activities that were too strenuous! That includes carrying me, you stupid rabbit!"

We finally reached his bedroom, with him placing me on the bed. He climbed over me, capturing my lips while doing so.

"Like I said, it's been a month. An entire MONTH of doing nothing to my sweet Misaki. I'm about to lose my mind. I need my fill of you, desperately." He began to slide his hand in my pants.

"N-No! The doctor said to take it easy! Anyway, you have an appointment with him tomorrow. Can't you wait until he says otherwise?!"

"No," he said when finally grabbed my manhood. He started to rub it slowly.

"Ahh…Usagi-san…"I couldn't help but jerk my waist up. It felt good. Suddenly he took his hand out of my pants.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly.

"You're right. I should wait to see what the doctor says. What's another night, right?" He smiled, getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

"BAKA! You can't start something and not finish!" I clamped my mouth with both hands.

_Why did I say that?! Damn it!_

Usagi-san turned around, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"You're much perverted than I am," he said.

"Am not!" I yelled, crossing my arms over my chest. My face was really hot.

He came back, climbing over me again.

"You're so cute, you know that?" he said as he unzipped my pants. He then grabbed my manhood. He stroked it, slowly at first but then he started to pick up the speed. It didn't take too long for me to come. I saw that it made a mess on his shirt.

"Sorry U-Usagi-san."

"Why? I'm not," he purred in my ear.

In a flash, my clothes were removed from my body. His clothes too.

_How the hell does he do that?_

Sliding both his arms over my legs, starting from my ankles to my inner thighs, he spreaded my legs wide. Looking at his manhood, he was already erect. Cum was already seeping through.

"You ready for this Misaki? It's been a while. I don't know if I'll be able to control myself," he said breathless as he was positioning himself at my entrance.

All I could do was nod.

As I felt the tip of his head peek through my hole, I couldn't help but feel excitement. I felt myself getting hard again. He pushed himself inside me and I gasped.

"It's tighter than usual," he said with smile.

"S-Shut up!" Was all I could say.

Giving me a chance to adjust, he began to thrust slowly in and out.

"Ahh…Usagi-san…"

"Yes, say my name Misaki," he said as he grabbed my manhood once more, stroking it.

He started to pick up speed, hitting that spot that always made feel the most pleasure. Next thing I knew, he started to pound into me, making sure he was all the way in.

I couldn't help it. I was moaning and saying his name over and over, as he was doing the same.

God this felt so good. Usagi-san was right. A month was way too long.

"Usagi-san, I'm about to—"

"Me too Misaki. Go ahead, don't hold back," he said as he continued to pound into me. Without thinking, I wrapped my legs around his waist. Reaching up to place an arm, then the other, around his neck, he got into a sitting position so that I could ride him.

"Wow Misaki," he said breathless, "I didn't think you'd do something like that."

I couldn't say anything as I was in the heat of passion. Wishing he would stop with the comments, I smashed my lips against his, moving my tongue around in his mouth. Of course that didn't last as he shoved his tongue in my mouth, dominating it. Either way, we were enjoying ourselves.

I continued to ride him, faster and harder, until I felt that we were both about to reach our climax. Grinding on him, I made sure he was all the way in. Our bodies shuttered as it was a lot to take in. Letting out every moan and yell, probably loud enough to wake the building enough, we both finally came. Usagi-san fell backwards on to the bed, making me collapse on top of him. Resting my head in his chest, I was listening to the sound of his heart beat. It was at the same speed as mine.

"That was wonderful Misaki. We must do it again."

Of course, like every time we have sex, I'm always the first to fall asleep.

I believe that was the first night I've dreamt of something good. That dream, I could say was one of the best I've ever had as it was of Usagi-san and I standing together, kissing under the lamppost where we first shared our kiss.

**Yay, it's done! I can't believe this story is over. But not to worry, there's more to come. Hopefully I'll keep better track of them and not wait such a long time to update. Again I'm sorry. **

**I think this chapter was good. If it was rushed, I apologize. And for any mistakes, I'm sorry about that too. And for the lemon, was it decent enough? I try to make them steamy as best as I could lol.**

**Please review and let me know how I did overall. That would be much appreciated **

**Thanks everyone for reading my story! **


End file.
